


Mid-dark Thoughts

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Discussion of Mental Health, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Online Counseling, Online Romance, Online Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Student Tsukishima Kei, Texting, chat story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: Kei is a junior counselor in an online help center, and Tobio is his first case. They don't know each another. They're notsupposedto know each other. They're not supposed to fall in love.But things rarely go according to plan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954279
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	1. Week 1: I just met you and you are crazy

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH welcome to my story!
> 
> This is something I've been working on since August. This idea was inspired by many fics I've read in the same premise and also by my experience as an online help-line worker.
> 
> Originally, I posted this as a chat fic on Instagram but now I moved it here. 
> 
> The old story will still be available on my [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/myraoiyama/), of course, so you can also check it there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Sunday, 20:45**

**The Chosen Ones😌**

**Dashi ✨** **  
** Tsuki. Siena is crying 😭

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
What’s wrong

 **Dashi** ✨  
She’s in kitty jail

 **Kei** 🌚  
She threw up on the floor and I had to clean it 🙄

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Aw she’s sick? 

**Dashi** ✨  
She was. She’s better now. But still in jail.

 **Kei** 🌚  
I’ll get her out 🙄

_Today, 9:01 PM_

**Dashi ✨  
**Omg tsuki just spat his tea

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Oh?

 **Dashi ✨  
**And now he’s choking

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Why are you here texting instead of helping him???

 **Dashi ✨  
**Good question. 

**Kei 🌚**  
Shut up Yamaguchi

 **Dashi ✨  
**Sorry, Tsuki.

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Are you okay?

 **Kei 🌚  
**I’m fine. Just received some unexpected news

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**What is it

 **Kei 🌚  
**Apparently I’ve been hired

 **Dashi ✨  
**Really? At the counseling center thing?

 **Kei 🌚  
**Yes. They sent me an email just now

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Congratulations 🙌

 **Dashi ✨  
** Congrats Tsukiiiii  
When are you starting? 

**Kei 🌚  
**Immediately it seems like

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**This quick?

 **Kei 🌚  
**Yeah they already assigned me to someone

 **Dashi ✨  
** Oh? 👀  
Tell us about them? 

**Kei 🌚  
** I can’t.   
All I can say is that it’s a he  
And looking at his case file had me like 🤯

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Oh god that bad?

 **Kei 🌚  
** He’s been with them for a while now apparently  
Got reassigned twice 

**Yacchan 🐣  
**You’re his third? 

**Kei 🌚  
**Yeah 

**Dashi ✨  
** That’s weird tho

 **Kei 🌚  
**How so? 

**Dashi ✨  
** Well, it’s a bit unfair to assign someone like him to you right?  
You just started

 **Kei 🌚  
** Oh I guess yeah

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Maybe they’re trying something different? 

**Dashi ✨** **  
** Or maybe they believe tsukis is so amazing he’ll be able to help 

**Kei 🌚**  
Well thank you for thinking this.  
And also thank you both for pushing me to apply.  
I was hesitant at first but now I’m actually looking forward to start!

 **Yacchan 🐣  
**Aw don’t mention it. You’ll be great. 

**Dashi ✨  
** What Yachi said!!

 **Kei 🌚  
** I still need to get the special phone and guide book from the office tomorrow.  
Then I’ll start officially

 **Dashi ✨  
**Good luck! 

**Yacchan 🐣  
**Keep us posted 👀

**[E-mail in Inbox]**

Dear Tsukishima Kei,

We have reviewed your application and we are very pleased to inform you that you’ve been offered a position of Junior Counselor in the online service branch of our center. 

This will be a flexible position wherein you will be assigned to a Case until a resolution is achieved either as general improvement, termination of service, or reassignment.  
  
As per your faculty’s recommendations, you will be assigned a Case immediately. We have attached the Case’s file for your reference. 

Please be advised: It’s the company’s policy that counselors are made aware of their Cases’ histories in order to prevent an unintentional triggering of past trauma. However, we also prefer to keep our Cases blind to this fact and give them the opportunity to share their pasts on their own terms.  
You will also be using an alias when interacting with your Case. Yours will be “Cappa.”

Finally, you are required to send us detailed reports of your interactions with the Case, either as screenshots of the conversations themselves or a summary report of the major highlights. We will let you decide which one to pick yourself. You will have to do this on a weekly basis. You can send them to this email address.

Please come to the office as soon as you can to pick up your service phone and guide book.   
If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to send them over.

Best Regards,  
Rin Haru  
Branch manager. 

* * *

**Monday, 22:03**

**Manager**

**Rin-san** **  
** Tsukishima, hello. I apologize for not being able to meet you personally today.  
My meeting ran late.  
The office informed me that you got your phone and guide? 

**Kei 🌚**  
Ah yes. I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you. I had to leave for class.

 **Rin-san  
** It’s fine. Don’t worry. I just have a few things I need to go through with you before you can start. 

**Kei 🌚  
**Would you like me to call?

 **Rin-san**  
No it’s fine. I’ll text them here.  
Also for your future reference.  
(don’t delete this convo! 😉)

 **Kei 🌚  
**Ah okay then 

**Rin-san  
** Great. So first of all, as I mentioned in the email, the case doesn’t know you know about him.   
You read his file right?

 **Kei 🌚  
**I did 

**Rin-san  
**So you know his history?

 **Kei 🌚**  
I do 

**Rin-san  
** Great. Make sure you keep it to yourself.  
Next, remember that you’re a counselor and not a psychiatrist, and definitely not a therapist.  
Just follow the guide book for what to do.   
Don’t prescribe medication!! This has happened before and it was a mess.   
Please keep this in mind.

 **Rin-san**  
Another important thing:  
don’t request personal info from your Case (this includes photos)  
and don’t send him anything that could be used to ID you.  
Just keep using your alias when interacting with him Oh right. If by any chance you suspect that he might be in danger of harm either self-imposed or otherwise, you must inform me immediately.  
Any questions?

 **Kei 🌚  
**No, none right now 

**Rin-san  
** You can always send me any questions you have in the future  
I guess that's it for now. You can start immediately. Good luck!! 

**Kei 🌚  
**Thank you. I will keep you updated

* * *

**Tuesday, 09:01**

**Message Log 1**

**Cappa** **  
** Hello

 **Case 198  
** Uh hi?  
Oh  
You’re my new therapist 

**Cappa  
** I’m not actually.  
I’m your new counselor  
You may call me Cappa

 **Case 198  
**You seem like a fun person to be around

 **Cappa  
**Was that sarcasm? 

**Case 198  
**If I have to spell it out for you then you’re a lost cause. 

**Cappa  
**Um excuse me? 

**Case 198  
**You’re excused. Bye

What the hell? Who was this guy?!

 **Cappa**  
Wait what?

 **Case 198  
**Keep it up. You’re doing great. 

**Cappa  
** 🙄  
Are you done? 

**Case 198  
** Yes  
Totally  
Absolutely  
Completely  
“Take me out of the oven because I’m done” done 

**Cappa  
**… screw you honestly

 **Case 198  
**😱😱😱 

**Cappa  
** I’m sorry.  
That was totally unprofessional.  
You’re my first case  
Wait I’m not supposed to say this. 

**Case 198  
**You’re such a mess.

 **Cappa  
**You’re not helping 

**Case 198  
**That’s not my job. 

**Cappa  
** Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry  
I’m just nervous 

**Case 198  
**I can see that 

**Cappa  
** Can we start again?  
I’m Cappa. What should I call you? 

**Case 198  
** What did they tell you to call me?

 **Cappa  
**They? 

**Case 198  
** The power that be  
You know 

**Cappa  
**Uh you mean my manager? 

**Case 198  
**Sure let’s call them that 

**Cappa  
**They didn’t say anything. 

**Case 198  
**Really?

 **Cappa  
**Yes, the only thing I know about you is that you’re Case 198. 

**Case 198  
**Um what 

**Cappa  
**It’s how they label people 

**Case 198  
**Label? Like test subjects?

 **Cappa  
** What? No. Sorry.  
That came out wrong.  
I meant how they identify you.  
Because you’re supposed to be anonymous.  
I didn’t mean it like test subject or anything  
Just to protect your identity 

**Case 198  
** God stop  
I was joking.  
I know how things work. This isn't my first rodeo  
The last thing I want is for my therapist to need a therapist. 

**Cappa  
**I’m not 

**Case 198  
** A therapist. I know.  
Why are you so nervous 

**Cappa  
** I can’t afford to mess this up  
It’s very important to me 

**Case 198  
**And you think it’s not important to me? 

**Cappa  
** That’s not what I said  
Stop putting words in my mouth!! 

**Case 198  
** I’m not putting anything in your mouth  
…  
Unless that’s the way you like it

 **Cappa  
** That’s  
Ughhhh

 **Case 198  
** You’re so easy to rile up  
You need to chill  
Stop being so anxious,  
I can literally feel your anxiety through the screen

 **Cappa  
**Okay. I’ll act more chill your majesty

 **Case 198  
** Just act as yourself 

**Cappa  
**Okay 

**Case 198  
**That’s all I’m asking 

**Cappa  
**Okay 

**Case 198  
**Stop saying okay!!

 **Cappa**  
Okay

 **Case 198  
**Are you trying to annoy me on purpose?

 **Cappa  
** I’m not trying to do anything  
Will you just let me do my job? 🙄 

**Case 198  
** That depends.   
On what I’m getting out of it. 

**Cappa  
** Why are you so annoying oh my god 🙄 

**Case 198  
** ☹️  
Do you casually call your friends annoying? 

**Cappa  
**So we’re friends now? 

**Case 198  
**Are you rejecting my friendship? I’m hurt 😞 

**Cappa  
** You know what?   
I see what you’re doing 

**Case 198  
** You do? That was fast  
Tell me then, what am I doing 

**Cappa  
** You’re pretending to be this cool and mysterious person and it’s not working.  
I see through it  
So let me ask you this: for how long are you planning on keeping up this act? 

**Case 198  
** Hmmm let’s see  
Until you get bored of me 

**Cappa  
**What makes you think I’ll get bored? 

**Case 198  
**Everyone does. 

Was that a challenge? 

**Cappa  
**Well it’s never going to happen 

**Case 198  
** Of course not  
You’re getting paid for this right?  
Well actually don’t answer that.  
I’m better off not knowing that my mental instability is being exploited by capitalism

 **Cappa  
**You’re deflecting. Again 

**Case 198  
**I’m not deflecting. I’m a setter not a blocker. 

**Cappa  
** What?  
Ugh  
Is this one of your lame jokes again? 

**Case 198  
** Lame? 😔😔😔  
You’re hurting me Cappa. hurting me. 

**Cappa  
** Just so you know  
I’m rolling my eyes at you 

**Case 198  
**Do you feel better now?

 **Cappa  
** Oh my god you’re impossible  
No wonder you’ve been reassigned so many times already 

**Case 198  
**I don’t think you’re supposed to be talking to your patients like this 

**Cappa  
** You’re not my patient.   
I can talk to you however I want

 **Case 198  
**Good. Make sure you remember that. 

**Cappa  
**Stop trying to confuse me! 

**Case 198  
** How else am I supposed to have fun then? 

**Cappa  
** You’re not supposed to have fun??  
This is online counseling not Lame Jokes Anonymous 

**Case 198  
** Lame Jokes Anonymous?  
You came up with this on your own? 

**Cappa  
**Did you purposely sign up for this service to annoy me? 

**Case 198  
** Maybe. Maybe not. 

**Cappa  
** Stop hiding behind this mysterious person bs 🙄 

**Case 198  
** What am I supposed to be then? 

**Cappa  
** I don’t know   
You tell me 

**Case 198  
**Can’t you guess? You seem to have a lot of opinions 

**Cappa  
** I’m not supposed to guess   
This isn’t about me 

**Case 198  
**Humor me 

**Cappa  
** No.   
Can we please get back on track? 

**Case 198  
**Ugh you’re so boring

 **Cappa  
** What?  
That’s so rude!  
Are you still here?  
Come back!!!  
Why are you mad  
Ugh  
You’re acting like a child  
Fine  
I’ll play your stupid game

 **Case 198  
**Tell me then 

**Cappa  
** You’re hiding behind thick walls  
Or maybe running away 

**Case 198  
**from what? 

**Cappa  
** Yourself? Your thoughts?  
Deep down, you’re lost and screaming for help but also you refuse to ask for it 

**Case 198  
**That makes no sense 

**Cappa  
** Nothing about you makes sense   
And I don’t mean that in a bad way  
You’re just another human who wants to get better at being a human  
To be understood  
But you’re also sacred of how you might end up after you get better  
This is why you’re deflecting.  
Trying hard to evade my questions  
I hope you know that I’m not your enemy  
And I’m here to help and listen. 

**Case 198  
** …  
Okay maybe you are different 

**Cappa  
**I wish you’d be more honest with me 

**Case 198  
** That’s very forward of you don’t you think?  
I’ll be more honest when you prove yourself. 

**Cappa  
** Okay?  
You still haven’t told me what to call you. 

**Case 198  
**You can call me whatever you want. 

**Cappa  
**Okay ‘whatever you want’ 

**Case 198  
** 🙄  
Very funny 

**Cappa  
** Stop complaining your majesty   
you’re the one who said I can call you what I want  
…  
Wait  
That’s it!! 

**Case 198  
**What 

**Cappa  
** I have the perfect name for you!!  
From now on  
I’ll be Cappa  
And you’ll be King 

**Case 198  
** Does that mean I get to order you around?  
I like that  
My first order  
Bend the knees!!

 **Cappa  
**Is that a game of thrones reference? 

**Case 198  
** Excuse you!  
That’s a song of ice and fire reference ( ` Д´)

 **Cappa  
** Didn’t realize we have a book snob in our midst

 **Case 198  
**I’ll literally fight you on this 

**Cappa  
** Not going to open that can of worms   
…  
Yet 

**Case 198  
** Very wise  
But I guess you’re stuck with me. 

**Cappa  
**And you’re stuck with me 

**Case 198  
** Good. I look forward to see where this goes   
(و ˃ᴗ˂)و

* * *

**Wednesday 00:42**

**Message Log 2**

**King** **  
** It doesn’t make any sense

 **Cappa** **  
** Hmm?

 **King** **  
** Why Cappa

 **Cappa** **  
** Good question

 **King** **  
** Well?

 **Cappa** **  
** I don’t know  
Maybe it’s a number thing 

**King** **  
** Explain 

**Cappa** **  
** Well in Chaldean numerology, Cappa means 3.  
I’m your third counselor right?

 **King** **  
** Oh yeah  
That’s smart  
Very smart  
I bet you’re also good at math and shit

 **Cappa** **  
** Um sure?

 **King** **  
** Do you like milk?

 **Cappa** **  
** I-  
What?  
Is this one of your jokes?

 **King** **  
** What? No  
I meant like the dairy  


**Cappa** **  
** Oh my god  
Is this you?

 **King** **  
** Yeah

 **Cappa** **  
** This is such a weird and an inconvenient cup to drink from

 **King** **  
** It’s not! 😤  
My sister got it for me

 **Cappa** **  
** Aren’t you a bit too old for milk though 

**King** **  
** What it’s healthy 

**Cappa** **  
** Are you short? 👀👀👀

 **King** **  
** I’m not 😤

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s exactly what a short person would say

 **King** **  
** You know what? I’m leaving  
I don’t feel welcome here

 **Cappa** **  
** No wait! Come back  
To answer your question  
I’m not a milk person  
I like sweets

 **King** **  
** Okay  
Like what?

 **Cappa** **  
** Anything with strawberries really  
Strawberry shortcake is my favorite though 

**King** **  
** Have you tried strawberry milk 👀  
You might like it

 **Cappa** **  
** Stop trying to push the milk agenda 🙄

 **King** **  
** I feel unappreciated 

**Cappa** **  
** 🙄🙄🙄  
What’s your favorite food then

 **King** **  
** Curry  
With a soft boiled egg on top  
It’s the secret ingredient 

**Cappa** **  
** Don’t see how an egg a secret ingredient  
It’s an egg 

**King** **  
** It’s a family recipe!!  
But it’s good. I promise  
My grandpa used to make it all the time  
For me and my sister

 **Cappa** **  
** Are you close?

 **King** **  
** We used to be  
He passed away 

**Cappa** **  
** Oh I’m sorry

 **King** **  
** My sister and I are close though 

**Cappa** **  
** That’s good

 **King** **  
** What about you?

 **Cappa** **  
** Me?

 **King** **  
** Yeah I don’t like being the only one interrogated

 **Cappa** **  
** This isn’t an interrogation  
I have an older brother  
We’re not close though  
Not as you and your sister seem to be  
He doesn’t get me weird cups as presents 👀

 **King** **  
** That cup is amazing  
You’re just jealous 

**Cappa** **  
** Whatever you say king  
Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping though  
It’s almost 1am

 **King** **  
** I’m supposed to be a lot of things  
But I live to disappoint

 **Cappa  
** I-  
There’s a lot to unpack here

 **King** **  
** I know why I’m awake  
Why are you?

 **Cappa** **  
** I was talking to someone

 **King** **  
** Should I be jealous?

 **Cappa  
**🙄  
Keyword ‘was’  
I was talking to someone  
Now I’m not anymore  
Do you want to talk about why you’re awake?

 **King** **  
** I absolutely do not want to talk about that  
(◕◡◕)

 **Cappa** **  
** This is… concerning 

**King** **  
** Thanks for asking

 **Cappa** **  
** You know you’ll have to tell me about it eventually  
But for now  
You should go to sleep

 **King** **  
** We’ll see

* * *

**Thursday 23:18**

**The Chosen Ones😌**

**Dashi ✨** **  
** Tsukii I see you frowning at your phone 👀

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
👀  
Are you talking to YKW

 **Kei** 🌚  
Um who?

 **Dashi** ✨  
You know who 👀

 **Kei** 🌚  
Why are you guys being weird 

**Dashi** ✨  
He’s the only one who makes you frown like this

 **Kei** 🌚  
Stop 🙄

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Sooo??

 **Kei** 🌚  
I was talking to my Case

 **Dashi** ✨  
What’s he like?

 **Kei** 🌚  
I can’t tell you  
It’s confidential  
But he’s annoying  
I can see why no one wanted him 🙄

 **Dashi** ✨  
Wow tsuki that’s so mean 😭

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Yeah maybe he just needs a different approach you know

 **Kei** 🌚  
He needs a punch to the face  
But that’s apparently illegal 

**Dashi** ✨  
Oh my god 😶

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
STOP BEING MEAN!! 😤

 **Kei** 🌚  
Fine. I just hope I won’t snap at him. I was this close today 👌  
The last thing I want is to get fired because of his royal ass

 **Dashi** ✨  
His what now??

 **Kei** 🌚  
Ugh it’s the stupid nickname I gave him

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
You gave him a nickname?

 **Kei** 🌚  
Yes because he refused to tell me what to call him

 **Dashi** ✨  
You call him royal ass?

 **Kei** 🌚  
No but it’s close enough

 **Dashi** ✨  
Huh

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Interesting

 **Dashi** ✨  
Well  
Either way you survived!!  
We should celebrate

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Yess  
Tomorrow lunch date?

 **Kei** 🌚  
Can’t..

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Aww why?

 **Kei** 🌚  
I’m… busy

 **Dashi** ✨  
🙄

 **Kei** 🌚  
What’s that supposed to mean

 **Dashi** ✨  
Nothing 😇

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Good night both of you 😊

 **Dashi** ✨  
Night!

 **Kei** 🌚  
Good night..

* * *

**Friday 08:30**

**Message Log 3**

**Cappa** **  
** Good morning King

 **King** **  
** Oh you’re still here?

 **Cappa** **  
** Where else would I be

 **King** **  
** Is that rhetorical or?

 **Cappa** **  
** I just woke up. Why are you like this

 **King** **  
** You love it

 **Cappa** **  
** Right 🙄  
So what are you doing today

 **King** **  
** Hmm let’s see  
Practice, practice, talk to my annoying shrink, practice

 **Cappa** **  
** Very funny  
What are you practicing for?

 **King** **  
** Volleyball

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh

 **King** **  
** What? Not impressive enough for you?

 **Cappa** **  
** No no  
Just small world, that’s all

 **King** **  
** Small world?

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah never mind

 **King** **  
** Okay?  
What are you doing today then?

 **Cappa** **  
** Me? This isn’t about me

 **King** **  
** Great.  
Looks like Mr. Boring is back

 **Cappa** **  
** How do you know I’m a Mr. 🙄🙄🙄

 **King** **  
** You’re right I’m sorry  
Are you?

 **Cappa** **  
** Well…  
Yeah

 **King** **  
** So  
My point stands 

**Cappa** **  
** Fine if you must know  
I have classes today

 **King** **  
** Classes?  
You’re a student?

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah

 **King** **  
** What are you studying?

 **Cappa** **  
** Not so fast. I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine  
Where’d you go?  
I know you’re reading my messages!!!  
Ugh. Fine. Be like this 🙄🙄🙄

* * *

**Friday 15:35**

**Message Log 4**

**Cappa** **  
** So are you still giving me the silent treatment or are you gonna talk?  
Fine  
I can bribe you

 **King** **  
** Oh?

 **Cappa** **  
** Knew you’d be interested

 **King** **  
** I can leave if you want?

 **Cappa** **  
** No no wait  


**King** **  
** /ᐠ. ᴗ.ᐟ\  
You’re not above begging I see  
Is it yours?

 **Cappa** **  
** She’s my flatmate’s  
So are you willing to talk now?

 **King** **  
** I don’t know  
Isn’t talking to me bad?

 **Cappa** **  
** It’s not  
Even though you’re still being difficult.  
And to answer your question from earlier  
I’m majoring in psychology

 **King** **  
** Cool  
Sounds tough

 **Cappa** **  
** It’s challenging  
Your turn now

 **King** **  
** My turn?

 **Cappa** **  
** To answer my questions  
What do you do aside from volleyball? 

**King** **  
** Um nothing really  
I like running  
Sometimes I read I guess  
I’m not good at it though

 **Cappa** **  
** Good at reading?

 **King** **  
** Understanding.  
What about you?  
Any hobbies?

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m too busy with school to pick up any hobbies  
But I love music.

 **King** **  
** That’s not a hobby though

 **Cappa** **  
** True  
But I appreciate it more  
I also play the violin

 **King** **  
** Cool  
What kind of music do you like then?   
Classics?

 **Cappa** **  
** I’ll tell you after you answer my question

 **King** **  
** Fine 🙄  
What is it

 **Cappa** **  
** Tell me about your day

 **King** **  
** That’s cheating.  
It’s not a question 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄

 **Cappa** **  
** It very much is

 **King** **  
** Fine, my day is normal

 **Cappa** **  
** Just normal?

 **King** **  
** Yes. Why? You don’t believe me?

 **Cappa** **  
** No. It’s just that I noticed you’re not sleeping well.. 

**King** **  
** And you want to know why?

 **Cappa** **  
** Well, yeah. Maybe I can help?

 **King** **  
** Maybe.

 **Cappa** **  
** You’re not gonna tell me, are you

 **King** **  
** Nope.  
So back to my question  
What kind of music do you like?

 **Cappa** **  
** Depends on the mood

 **King** **  
** That’s not a good answer?

 **Cappa** **  
** Then ask me a better question!!!

 **King** **  
** You think you’re witty  
But honestly you’re so annoying

 **Cappa** **  
** Wow.  
First of all, that’s rude  
Second of all, I was about to make you a playlist  
But since you insulted me, I changed my mind

 **King** **  
** No, wait  
I want to see the playlist

 **Cappa** **  
** Apologize for calling me annoying!!

 **King** **  
** I’m sorry  
(✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ  
Please show me the list!!

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s totally insincere  
But fine. I’m feeling generous  
Wait  
Here you go  
[ **Beginner Level - 1-** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w593OsyLTcvBQnBAPVxy2)

**King** **  
** Beginner?  
(✿◉‿◉)🗡

 **Cappa** **  
** Where do you even find these symbols  
But yes, until you pass your exam  
Better study up

 **King** **  
** Is this a challenge? 

**Cappa** **  
** Do you want it to be?

 **King** **  
** I’ll show you  
  
**Cappa** **  
** Can’t wait.

* * *

**Saturday 00:01**

**Message Log 5**

**King** **  
** Okay  
The playlist is actually good  
But I want the next level

 **Cappa** **  
** Glad you approve  
But I told you  
You’ll get it once you pass the test

 **King** **  
** If I’m a King, I can order you around right?

 **Cappa** **  
** Nope. I’m immune  
  
**King** **  
** I’m a very fast learner  
  
**Cappa** **  
** We’ll see  
You have to trust me

 **King** **  
** Trust you huh  
Trust is a funny word  
  
**Cappa** **  
** Why?  
Is everything funny to you?

 **King** **  
** Not everything.  
You, for example, are the opposite of funny

 **Cappa** **  
** Why do I feel like there’s a hidden insult in that remark

 **King** **  
** ¯\\(ツ)/¯

 **Cappa** **  
** Stop being condescending.  
Tell my why you think trust is ‘funny’  
  
**King** **  
** The whole concept is funny  
Expecting someone to be honest and truthful just by their word  
  
**Cappa** **  
** That’s too much paranoia don’t you think?

 **King** **  
** Maybe I’m paranoid  
Never said I was normal  
  
**Cappa** **  
** That’s not what I meant

 **King** **  
** Don’t take it personally  
I simply prefer actions to words

 **Cappa** **  
** So if I prove myself, will you trust me enough to tell me about yourself?

 **King** **  
** Maybe  
I don’t know…  
Depends on your actions  
  
**Cappa** **  
** My actions, huh

 **King** **  
** Yeah  
Look, i’m starting to get bored and sleepy  
So talk later  
  
**Cappa** **  
** You’re running away again  
But okay  
Good night.  
Hope you sleep well..

[ **E N D O F W E E K 1** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far in the comments!
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedisquiet)
> 
> Also, if you click on the link 'Kei' sent, you'll be redirected to the playlist! Go check it out if you're interested!
> 
> It will come up again in a future update <3


	2. Week 2: Not so sweet but still a psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize this took so long to update. I was involved in other writing projects and sort of put this on a hold.
> 
> Second, I've made quite a few changes, so if you're a new reader, welcome! I hope you enjoy!  
> And if you're a returning subscriber, welcome back!
> 
> I combined the two parts of week 1 in a single chapter, and practically removed all the narration breaks to focus more on the chat aspect of this story. 
> 
> I did this because my original goal was to write something tangible using a chat format so adding so many narration breaks between the texting conversations was a moot point.  
> That said, you don't technically have to read the previous chapter if you still remember how it ended (although I suggest you do to refresh your memory!) 
> 
> So, enough rambling. Onto week 2!

****

**Sunday 19:02**

Dear Rin-san,

This is my first report regarding ~~the most difficult piece of shit I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting~~ Case 198. Below you will find a point by point summary of all major ~~instances where I was considering flinging myself off the balcony~~ highlights of week 1:

\- My attempts at communicating with him were ~~totally ghosted~~ met with silence or brushed off with sarcasm or rude remarks.

\- He refused to talk about it, but it's clear that he ~~is an emotionally constipated idiot~~ has trust issues and perhaps ~~is an undercover psychopath~~ abandonment issues as well. Probably related to ~~his shitty attitude and terrible personality~~ the incident mentioned in his report. I didn't push it, though. 

\- At one point ~~I was ready to pay someone to assassinate him~~ he shared with me snippets from his life such as his favorite food, and some of his hobbies. He mentioned difficulties in understanding written work sometimes. Undiagnosed dyslexia, perhaps?

\- He talked about his grandfather and sister, but didn't mention anything about his parents or friends ~~probably because he’s a psychopath~~.

\- He seemed interested in knowing more about me ~~because again, psychopath~~. He was genuinely nice (albeit briefly) when I shared some of my music with him ~~I think he even cried at how good my taste is but I don’t have evidence of that~~. 

He obviously still doesn't trust me ~~(because it’s an unwritten rule for psychopaths not to trust anyone)~~ , and I'm trying to give him time and space to approach me on his own ~~(keyword trying)~~ , but I have to admit, this is very challenging ~~and I’m this close to ripping my hair out of my head~~. 

Still, I won't give up just yet ~~because I need the goddamn money~~ **.** I plan to unravel the mystery that is Case 198 ~~and expose him for what he truly is: a psychopath~~. 

I hope this brief report is satisfactory. ~~If not, go shove it up yours :)~~

Kindly,

Tuskishima Kei.

* * *

**Monday 8:56**

**Message Log 6**

**Cappa** **  
** Hi

 **King** **  
** Leave me in peace 

**Cappa** **  
** What?  
What’s wrong?

 **King** **  
** Can’t you give me a break?

 **Cappa** **  
** Nope. This is my job, remember?

 **King** **  
** As if you’d let me forget

 **Cappa** **  
** What is wrong with you today?  
Why are you so antagonistic this early in the morning?  
Woke up on the wrong side of bed? 👀

 **King** **  
** Ha ha very funny 🙄  
Also nothing pleases you, right?  
If I joke around, you get pissy.  
And if I’m not joking around, you also get pissy  
Make up your mind 

**Cappa** **  
** How about you tell me what’s on yours instead?

 **King** **  
** How about no

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh my god  
Stop trying to push me away  
I thought we bonded over our shared love for cats and music …

 **King** **  
** Stop trying to be funny  
It’s not your job  
Your job is to babysit me  
Interesting how you’re supposed to be doing that through texts though 

**Cappa** **  
** I have my ways

 **King** **  
** Stalker alert 🚨 

**Cappa** **  
** I don’t even know what to say to that  
It’s too early for this kind of negativity

 **King** **  
** Then don’t say anything and go away

 **Cappa** **  
** Shut up, will you? 🙄  
You think you’re coming off as edgy and cool but honestly you’re just plain rude  
Stop acting like an impossible ass

 **King** **  
** I don’t think you’re supposed to talk to me like that

 **Cappa** **  
** This isn’t therapy remember  
I can talk to you however I want  
Besides I tried to be polite and see where that got me  
Hint: Nowhere. 

**King** **  
** Again  
Stop trying to be approachable  
You want me to like you  
To trust you  
You think this is the first time someone tried this with me?  
Think again

 **Cappa** **  
** Alright edge lord  
You know what  
I give up  
If you don’t wanna talk then I’ll just go  
I hope you have a great day because you certainly have ruined mine 😊

 **King** **  
**...

* * *

**Tuesday 16:28**

**The Chosen Ones😌**

**Dashi ✨** **  
** Tsuki leave your bedroom challenge 👀

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Is he talking to YKW 👀

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** I think so

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** You do realize I’m in this group chat right?

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** I don’t know what you mean tsuki? Of course we know 🤗

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** You know what  
I don’t even feel like arguing

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
And this is how we know something’s wrong  
What is it

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Ugh  
My case is driving me crazy  
Yesterday he practically told me to STFU  
Haven’t heard a word from him since 

**Dashi ✨** **  
** Okay?  
Why don’t text him first? 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** I’d literally rather die than do that 🙂

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Kei your cynical side is showing  
But anyways maybe he needs time  
You know to establish trust  
Discussing personal issues is hard  
Especially with a total stranger  
Not everyone is comfortable that way

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** I know that  
Still, it’s so draining  
Every time I think we made some progress  
He shuts off again

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** You know what I think?

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** What?

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** You need a pick me up cake my friend 

**Yacchan 🐣**  
OH YESSS  
AND COFFEE ☕️ 

**Dashi ✨** **  
** How about we all have dinner at our place

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Great idea 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** I don’t feel like leaving the bed 😩

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Then picnic in tsuki’s bedroom 😌

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Fine but if you guys make a mess  
You’re cleaning it yourself 😡

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
*Pointedly ignoring tsuki* Perfect I’ll get the cake!

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** *Pointedly ignoring tsuki x2* And I’ll take care of dinner 😌

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** 🙄  
What am I supposed to do then

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** 1 stop sulking  
2 play with Siena  
3 thank yama and yachi for being the best best friends a guy could ask for 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** You said best twice  
But okay  
Thank you both 🤗

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
🌸

* * *

**Tuesday 22:45**

**Message Log 7**

**King** **  
** You’re awfully quiet today

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh my god  
He’s alive  
HE’S ALIVE!!!  
😱

 **King** **  
** 🙄  
Very funny 

**Cappa** **  
** You wanted me to leave you alone didn’t you

 **King** **  
** Since when do you listen to what I say

 **Cappa** **  
** Uh all the time?

 **King** **  
** Well I don’t like it when you’re silent and not blowing up my phone

 **Cappa** **  
** You confuse me  
So much  
You also bring out my terrible side

 **King** **  
** Well then  
Maybe this isn’t the right job for you

 **Cappa** **  
** Maybe  
But I’m not one to turn away from a challenge

 **King** **  
** You think this is a game?

 **Cappa** **  
** No  
_You_ think this is a game  
Don’t act so offended  
You made it seem like this  
And maybe you’re just bad at playing  
Because so far I’ve been challenging you  
And each time you ran away  
To me, that means you’re losing and I’m winning  
Should I start keeping a score  
Will you catch up?

 **King** **  
** What would your manager say if they knew you talk to me like that?

 **Cappa** **  
** He’d fire me I think

 **King** **  
** That means I hold power over you

 **Cappa** **  
** Interesting take  
You know  
An obsession of power is a sign of insecurity

 **King** **  
** Thank you for the insight  
Now stop trying to psychoanalyze me

 **Cappa** **  
** I have to?  
Because you know  
That’s literally my job?

 **King** **  
** Well don’t  
I hate it when people assume things about me  
Or act like they know me  
I hate liars 

**Cappa** **  
** Says the liar

 **King** **  
** I don’t lie  
I deflected or straight up ignored your questions  
But I never lied

 **Cappa** **  
** At least you’re self aware  
That’s good

 **King** **  
** Yeah  
You should feel special I’m even talking to you right now

 **Cappa** **  
** Please tell me you’re joking 

**King** **  
** You really should feel special 

**Cappa** **  
** Fine  
I’ll bite  
Why should I feel special 

**King** **  
** Because you don’t know me  
Not the real me at least  
That makes you different 

**Cappa** **  
** You’re so vague, you should have a guest appearance on BuzzFeed Unsolved. 

**King** **  
** I literally have no idea what you just said

 **Cappa** **  
** Disappointed but not surprised  
But anyways  
At least check in with me every once in a while  
Just so I know that your very charming self is still alive?

 **King** **  
** I thought you had your ‘ways’ for that?

 **Cappa** **  
** Well yes  
But it would make me feel better if you do it yourself  
You know  
So that this relationship isn’t unidirectional?  
We both have to play proactive roles

 **King** **  
** God for a therapist  
You talk too much

 **Cappa** **  
** Excuse you  
I’m a fake therapist  
But yeah just a small ‘good morning cappa hope you choke on your coffee 😘’ will do

 **King** **  
** Graveyard humor game is strong  
But we’ll see

 **Cappa** **  
** Thank you, your majesty 😉

* * *

**Wednesday 7:56**

**Message Log 8**

**King** **  
** This is my therapist mandated ‘good morning cappa hope you choke on your coffee 😘’ text for the day

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh my god  
Why are you like this  
😪😪😪😪😪😪  
Fine I’m not gonna kick a gift horse in the mouth  
Good morning to you too  
Hopefully you don’t choke on your coffee 

**King** **  
** I don’t drink coffee  
But thanks for the concern 

**Cappa** **  
** You don’t?  
What are you? A caveman?  
Also do you usually wake up this early in the morning or did you not sleep again

 **King** **  
** Yes

 **Cappa** **  
** Uh yes? To what?

 **King** **  
** Both

 **Cappa** **  
** Can I ask why?

 **King** **  
** I run in the morning

 **Cappa** **  
** And the insomnia?

 **King** **  
** Too early for this shit, don’t you think?

 **Cappa** **  
** You know what  
I agree  
Are you still on your morning run?

 **King** **  
** No I’m back in my room

 **Cappa** **  
** Breakfast?

 **King** **  
** At 9 with the team  
Uh you?

 **Cappa** **  
** Cat woke me up  
I have a free morning today

 **King** **  
** Oh

 **Cappa** **  
** Don’t take this the wrong way  
But  
You’re pretty docile today 

**King** **  
** Docile? Like a cat?  
{\\__/}  
( • . •)

 **Cappa** **  
** I said don’t take it the wrong way!!  
🙄

 **King** **  
** I didn’t  
I’m just tired I guess

 **Cappa** **  
** Mentally or physically?

 **King** **  
** Both 

**Cappa** **  
** Well  
I might not be able to help with the physical part  
But  
I can at least help you sort out your thoughts and emotions  
But only if you let me

 **King** **  
** Maybe  
Not now though

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s fine  
So  
Do I have your permission to go back to sleep?  
I think I can squeeze in a couple of hours before my afternoon class

 **King** **  
** Only if you show me the cat

 **Cappa**  
Her name is Siena  


**King** **  
** {\\__/}  
( ˘ ³˘ )  
Go to sleep 

**Cappa** **  
** Says you  
But alright  
Uh talk later?

 **King** **  
** Sure 

* * *

**Wednesday 18:56**

**Message Log 9**

**King** **  
** … you there?

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m here

 **King** **  
** Um  
I don’t know how to do this  
Well  
I want to apologize for how I treated you this past week  
I know I’m not so easy to handle  
I’m actually a mess these days  
To be honest I don’t even know how to properly interact with people.. 😬

 **Cappa** **  
** I can tell  
But go on

 **King** **  
** Um yeah anyways  
So  
Something happened to me recently  
Something big

 **Cappa** **  
** Good big or bad?

 **King** **  
** Good I guess  
A major step in my career

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s good then?

 **King** **  
** Yeah but it also means more expectations you know

 **Cappa** **  
** From?

 **King** **  
** My team  
My coach  
The people  
… myself

 **Cappa** **  
** I see  
And you’re worried you won’t be good enough to meet their expectations  
Correct?

 **King** **  
** Yes  
Everyone looks at me and see a different version  
And I’m afraid of screwing up  
And them abandoning me  
Wouldn’t be the first time

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh?

 **King** **  
** Um never mind  
But normally  
I push these thoughts to the back of my head  
But ever since my um ‘big’ break,  
I’ve been in a constant state of self doubt  
I don’t know what that makes me  
Am I a fraud?

 **Cappa** **  
** What?  
No!  
Of course not!  
Everyone suffers from a degree of self doubt.  
It’s normal especially in your case.  
But obviously I still don’t know you very well  
But as a general advice, I think you should trust your abilities  
Look at yourself from other perspectives, not just your own.

 **King** **  
** Easier said than done...

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s true  
It will take some time of course  
And you might not be able to completely rid yourself of these feelings  
I said before that it’s normal to feel like you're not trying hard enough  
You’ll have to accept that you’ll never be enough  
The thing you need to learn however is how to go on with your life without letting these thoughts affect you  
You can always talk to me about your fears and insecurities  
I’ll always be here to listen  
Even if you just want to vent

 **King** **  
** Thanks  
But  
I guess nothing comes easy

 **Cappa** **  
** Nope  
But **  
** Do you at least feel a but better

 **King** **  
** Yeah  
Maybe  
You know  
You’re really different 

**Cappa** **  
** Uh  
Different how?  
Good different?  
Bad different?

 **King** **  
** Just different  
You’re rude  
You call me out all the time  
You also guilt tripped me when I stopped texting  
None of my other counselors behaved this way.. 

**Cappa** **  
** I’m not rude 🙄  
And I never guilt tripped you!! 😤😤😤  
But  
Can I ask you why you requested a change?  
And twice at that?  
What’d they do to you.. 

**King** **  
** Nothing

 **Cappa** **  
**??

 **King** **  
** They literally did nothing  
They didn’t help me at all

 **Cappa** **  
** That can’t be right

 **King** **  
** Guess I’m just abnormal

 **Cappa** **  
** Stop saying that! 🙄🙄  
This is the second time you mentioned the abnormal thing

 **King** **  
** You keeping count?

 **Cappa** **  
** Yes  
Also  
Keep in mind that therapy is a personal process  
Not all forms of it work for all people  
Maybe you just needed a different approach  
Something will work for you  
I’m sure of it

 **King** **  
** Well sorry for insulting your ‘process’ 🙄  
Apparently you know more about my mental health than I do

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s far from what I said  
I just wanted to comfort you  
To imply that there is hope for you still  
And that you shouldn’t give up  
But you twisted my words and took them the wrong way

 **King** **  
** It’s not my fault you text like this

 **Cappa** **  
** You’re doing it again

 **King** **  
** Ugh  
I don’t want to argue with you  
Fine  
I guess I’ll just wait for the right therapist

 **Cappa** **  
** Well, have you talked with one before?  
And I don’t mean this online texting thing  
Like a real therapist  
Certificate and all

 **King** **  
** Um  
No I didn’t  
I told you I’m bad at talking to people  
In fact, this is the reason why my sister recommended this online thing

 **Cappa** **  
** I see  
Well, talking to someone with more experience is always better  
But you shouldn’t rush these things  
Baby steps and all

 **King** **  
** Yeah maybe one day

 **Cappa** **  
** It’s always good to keep this in mind  
But for now,  
You’re stuck with me! 🤗

 **King** **  
** Lucky me 🙄

 **Cappa** **  
** Rude!  
😤😤😤

* * *

**Wednesday 21:01**

**The Chosen Ones😌**

**Kei 🌚** **  
** OH MY GOD  
PEOPLE  
HE TALKED TO ME  
ACTUALLY TALKED  
😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** This explains the whoop I just heard

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Your case?

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Yeah  
He opened up  
He’s so insecure about literally everything  
But we’ll work through it slowly  
I need to understand him more  
But I’m happy with the progress we made today!

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Finally  
With the amount of cake I had to buy this week alone  
God  
I don’t think my wallet could have survived 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** Hey!

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Boys boys  
Calm down  
I’m happy for you Kei  
And I hope your case gets the help he needs

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Me too 😇

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** I’m gonna crash now 😫  
I think all this excitement is wearing me off

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Okayyyy  
But you should treat us  
Just saying 👀  
Since everything’s going well with your job

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Yeah 👀

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Way to be supportive  
But fine  
Lunch tomorrow?

 **Yacchan** 🐣  
Yesss 🤗

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** See you!!

* * *

**Thursday 11:45**

**Message Log 10**

**King** **  
** Good morning ☀️  
Actually no  
It was terrible  
Running while it rains is terrible

_Today, 9:46 AM_

**King** **  
** Still sleeping?  
You don’t have classes today?

_Today, 11:45 AM_

**King** **  
** Where are you?  
Should I be worried?

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m here  
I’m sorry about that  
Good morning  
Er  
Afternoon?

 **King** **  
** What’s up with you

 **Cappa** **  
** Nothing  
How are you?

 **King** **  
** You’re acting really weird today..  
For a second I actually thought you ditched me..  
Or like  
Died or something

 **Cappa** **  
** Very funny  
🙄🙄🙄

 **King** **  
** Are you alright?

 **Cappa** **  
** Since when do you care about that?

 **King** **  
** You know  
You’re being really unbearable today  
More than usual  
So I’ll just leave  
Bye

 **Cappa** **  
** No wait  
Forgive me  
That was rude  
I’m just not in the mood today

 **King** **  
** Not in the mood

 **Cappa** **  
** God no wait  
I didn’t mean it like that  
I’m always here for you

 **King** **  
** It’s fine  
I can see that you’re not yourself today  
Everyone has bad days I guess

 **Cappa** **  
** No please  
Don’t leave  
I’m just  
Ugh  
Let’s just say someone annoyed me so much earlier this morning  
And it kinda ruined my day

 **King** **  
** Okay?  
Do you wanna talk about it?

 **Cappa** **  
** You mean with you?

 **King** **  
** Do you see anyone else?

 **Cappa** **  
** No I’m just surprised that’s all

 **King** **  
** Why is that

 **Cappa** **  
** Well  
You ask me to tell you about my problems  
And yet you refuse to talk about yours..  
This is a callout by the way  
Since you said you liked it when I do it 👀👀

 **King** **  
** I did this to myself didn’t I  
But uh  
This doesn’t have to be about me all the time you know  
I mean you can always vent to me as well

 **Cappa** **  
** Vent huh  
Are you sure?

 **King** **  
** Let’s hear it

 **Cappa** **  
** Well  
It’s nothing important.  
Just that sometimes I’m tired of being someone’s second choice  
Is it bad to want to be appreciated every once in a while?

 **King** **  
** It’s not bad  
In fact I think I understand what you mean  
To only be wanted when someone needs something  
As if you’re just a backup plan and not a person  
So you wallow in self pity thinking you’ll never be good enough

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s .. yeah  
Exactly what I mean  
Huh  
You can be deep

 **King** **  
** What are you talking about  
I’m always deep!

 **Cappa** **  
** Whatever you say, your majesty

 **King** **  
** Though I have to admit  
Becoming a therapist of my own therapist wasn’t on today’s agenda 

**Cappa** **  
** 🙄🙄🙄  
Fine  
Next time I’ll just sulk

 **King** **  
** No  
This was fun  
Let’s do it again

 **Cappa** **  
** You mean you want me to be sad again???

 **King** **  
** Depends

 **Cappa** **  
** On what?

 **King** **  
** Did you cry?

 **Cappa** **  
** _What?_

 **King** **  
** I bet you look nice when you cry

 **Cappa** **  
** You know what  
I think this is my cue to leave this conversation  
My bus is here  
Bye!

 **King** **  
** Coward  
Running away like that  
At least tell me you’re feeling better?

 **Cappa** **  
** I am  
Surprisingly  
Thank you

 **King** **  
** What do you mean surprisingly?  
But you’re welcome  
(و ˃ᴗ˂)و

 **Cappa** **  
** (◕દ◕)

* * *

**Friday 12:34**

**Message Log 11**

**King** **  
** I’ve been wondering

 **Cappa** **  
** About?

 **King** **  
** You

 **Cappa** **  
** Me? What about me?

 **King** **  
** I wanna know what you look like

 **Cappa** **  
** And why is that?

 **King** **  
** I wanna put a face to the man behind the screen who’s been nothing but a pain in my ass for the past couple of weeks

 **Cappa** **  
** You say this but I know you secretly like it

 **King** **  
** Ha ha  
🙄🙄🙄  
So can I see you

 **Cappa** **  
** Nope

 **King** **  
** Why not?

 **Cappa** **  
** Cuz it’s against the rules remember

 **King** **  
** Fuck the rules

 **Cappa** **  
** Fuck the —  
King?!!!  
😱😱😱😱😱😱  
In all seriousness tho I can’t  
It’s the one rule I’m not supposed to break actually

 **King** **  
** Fine  
I guess you just don’t want me to see you

 **Cappa** **  
** Stop twisting my words  
That’s not what I said  
The whole point of this online thing is for us to stay anonymous  
If you want to see me  
Then sign up for the in-person sessions  
Are you up for that?

 **King** **  
** No  
I don’t know  
Maybe?  
Will you be there

 **Cappa** **  
** Probably not  
I’m only a junior after all  
And not even certified yet

 **King** **  
** Oh  
Well  
It’s not like it’ll happen anytime soon  
But it’s like you said  
Good to keep it in mind for the future

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m actually really happy you’re thinking about the future!  
It means you’re willing to help yourself get better

 **King** **  
** Yeah yeah  
Don’t get sappy on me  
So what are you doing now

 **Cappa** **  
** Nothing  
Aside from talking to you that is

 **King** **  
** No classes?

 **Cappa** **  
** Only one in the morning  
I’m waiting for my flatmate to get here so we can have lunch together  
Do you also have a roommate in your dorm?

 **King** **  
** I have dorm-mates if that makes sense  
5 of them

 **Cappa** **  
** Do you like them?

 **King** **  
** I guess they’re fine

 **Cappa** **  
** Are they also on the team

 **King** **  
** Yeah  
Can I ask you something?

 **Cappa** **  
** Sure

 **King** **  
** Do you think I’m boring :/ 

**Cappa** **  
** Uh  
What?  
Where’s this coming from?

 **King** **  
** Just answer

 **Cappa** **  
** Okay  
I don’t think you’re boring  
If anything, talking to you is one of the most interesting things that’s ever happened to me  
You’re unpredictable but not in a terrible way  
I think I’m finally getting the hang of you  
But  
Is there a specific reason for this question?

 **King** **  
** No, no.  
I was just wondering  
And also  
You’ll get bored of me  
I’m sure of it  
Everyone does..

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m afraid that’s not gonna happen  
And before you say anything, this has nothing to do with the job  
I told you  
You’re stuck with me

 **King** **  
** Somehow that doesn’t sound so terrible  
Being stuck with you that is

 **Cappa** **  
** Somehow I agree with you  
Okay my flatmate is here

 **King** **  
** Okay go  
Enjoy your lunch

 **Cappa** **  
** Thank you 😊

* * *

**Saturday 13:45**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Tsukiiii

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Kuroo-san

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
How are you  
My favorite beanpole

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** 😪  
Stop calling me that

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Never!

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** I’m alright  
And you?

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
I’m great now that I’m talking to you

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** I have a bad feeling about this

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Aw don’t break my heart like this  
So are you free next Friday?

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Depends  
Why?

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
There’s this dinner I’m going to  
And I need a wing-man

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** And you’re asking me?

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Of course! 😺

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Wait  
I think I know where this is going  
Oikawa-san is back, isn’t he

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Um

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Oh my god  
You’re back on your bullshit  
Need I remind you what happened last time?

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Tsuki! We agreed not to talk about that  
Ever again!!!

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** You ruined teacups for me  
I still have nightmares about that night

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
TSUKI STOP

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Okay I’ll spare you  
But seriously when are you going to stop beating around the bush?

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
I might if you go with me 👀

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Yeah right 🙄

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
C’mon think of it as a chance to get free food

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** I’m not a big eater anyways

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Tsuki please!  
I can’t show up alone.  
Don’t you care about my reputation?

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Is this rhetorical or..

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
I’ll owe you a favor 👀

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** What kind? 🤔

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Anything you want

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Anything?

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Within reason of course

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Hmmm  
Okay  
But the moment I’m done eating  
I’ll leave

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Yes  
Fine  
Totally acceptable

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Text me the details

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Will do!  
See you soon!

[ **E N D O F W E E K 2** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedisquiet)
> 
> Come say hi!


	3. Week 3 Part I: Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! 🎉🥂🥳

****

**Sunday 01:03**

Dear Rin-san,

I would like to give you the second ~~‘I spy on my patient without their knowledge report’~~ update on the progress of Case 198.

Below you’ll find a ~~poorly scribbled~~ point by point summary of the major highlights ~~because I’ve been up for more than 28 hours and the cat refuses to move away from my laptop’s keyboard~~ :

\- He ~~fucking~~ finally opened up a bit to me, and apologized for being ~~a fucking asshole~~ dismissive in the previous week. He’s still hesitant, of course, ~~and kept stumbling over his words which was annoying so help me god,~~ but progress is progress ~~(let me be delusional okay)~~. 

\- He clearly suffers from insomnia which leads me to assume that ~~his eyebags are so heavy they failed to clear the maximum luggage weight requirement at the airport’s check-in desk~~ he suffers from anxiety and tends to overthink things, yet he refuses to talk to me about it ~~because he’s a pathological self-sabotaging idiot~~. I suggested taking sleeping pills to fix his sleeping habits, and he said he’ll discuss it with his doctor. 

\- He expressed interest in wanting to see me in person ~~which wasn’t creepy or anything~~. Of course, I reminded him that this was against the rules ~~also creepy because what the actual fuck~~ , and suggested that he should consider face to face sessions. So I’m wondering if I’ll be able to continue being his counselor if he switches ~~please say no please say no please say no~~. 

\- Clearly he also suffers from insecurities and abandonment issues ~~I mean pick a struggle~~. I think we both know where this is coming from. 

\- He still doesn’t trust me enough to talk about the "incident" mentioned in his report ~~despite the number of cat pictures I sent as a bribe~~. I tried to reinforce the fact that he can be comfortable with me to talk about anything and I think we’re going somewhere. 

I’m making progress. It’s slow but it’s happening and I don’t know if I should be excited about this development or worried since he still refuses to trust me. ~~(poetic shit right there, good job kei)~~

Either way, I hope this report is satisfactory. ~~if not, well you know ;)~~

Kindly,

Tsukishima Kei.

~~PS: He’s not a psychopath~~

~~Also fuck I have no idea if you can see the edit history but considering how I’m not fired yet, I guess you can’t?~~

~~If you do, please know that I love you Rin-san you sexy beast. Good yard.~~

* * *

**Sunday 18:48**

**Manager**

**Rin-san** **  
** Tsukishima, hi.  
I just finished reading your report and I have a few things I want to say  
First of all, good job getting him to open up a bit  
Indeed progress is progress no matter how little it might be  
Keep trying to earn his trust but don’t push too much  
You don’t want him to know that we know about his patient history. 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** Ah thank you.  
Of course, I’m keeping that in mind.

 **Rin-san** **  
** Good.  
Next, if the insomnia issue keeps popping up  
I’d like to be informed about it

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Right, I will keep you updated.

 **Rin-san** **  
** Okay.  
Also, it’s good that you suggested the sleeping pills, but never do that again.  
You’re not a medical professional and you’re not a psychiatrist.  
Don’t involve yourself with such issues and if you have doubts, contact me. 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** Oh, I’m sorry if I crossed a line.  
I just wanted to help him since he seemed like he needed it.

 **Rin-san** **  
** I know you meant well  
But keep in mind that everything you say or do can be used against you in court should anything bad happen to him because of you  
Which leads me to the next issue you mentioned in the email

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Oh?

 **Rin-san** **  
** The face to face thing..  
It’s good that he’s considering in-person sessions  
But again, you’re not certified to host such sessions yet.  
Please don’t give him a false hope.  
Also remember that you’re not his friend  
You’re someone who is supposed to lend a listening ear  
And give advice limited to a specific set of guidelines  
That’s it.

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Oh..  
I’m sorry,  
Why can’t I be his friend?  
It’s very clear that he needs a form of relationship with someone in order to establish trust

 **Rin-san** **  
** I don’t care what kind of act you want to put up for him  
You can pretend to be his friend all you want if it helps you approach him  
But don’t let it get into your head

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** ~~Are you fucking kidding me? **  
** What the fuck is wrong with you people~~  
~~This is messed up even by my standards~~  
~~Wow, just wow~~ **  
** Excuse me?  
It’s disingenuous  
Not to mention very dangerous considering his history   
It would be unkind to lie to him like this…

 **Rin-san** **  
** Listen, Kei  
Let me be very clear  
Your case is your job, not your friend or your colleague  
Don’t let this job get to you, alright?  
Your personal life and this job are two separate things  
If you can’t keep that in mind  
Then you’re not qualified for this. You’ll never be qualified for this  
Am I clear? 

**Kei 🌚** **  
** ~~Yes major asshole~~  
Yes sir  
I apologize for my tone earlier.

 **Rin-san** **  
** Good.  
Now keep doing your best and I’m sure everything will end up well.

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Right.  
Thank you for the advice. 

* * *

**Monday 22:50**

**Message Log 12**

**Cappa** **  
** Have you ever been so anxious that you are calm?

 **King** **  
** Um what?

 **Cappa** **  
** Like  
You’re so chill but your chill is fake?  
Your mental state progresses beyond anxious  
Beyond stressed, beyond hysterical  
To that sweet sweet embrace of indifference?  
Completely devoid of emotions? A blank page?  
Literal embodiment of this emoji **🗿**

 **King** **  
** Cappa?

 **Cappa** **  
** Yes?

 **King** **  
** Literally what the fuck?

 **Cappa** **  
** Honestly what isn’t the fuck 

**King** **  
** Are you okay?  
Are you drunk?

 **Cappa** **  
** No and no.  
Though I wish I was drunk **😔😔**

 **King** **  
** What then?

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m sorry.  
Shitty day  
And you did say I can vent to you  
This is me venting

 **King** **  
** Don’t apologize.  
Tell me what’s wrong

 **Cappa** **  
** Well, yesterday my boss was a bitch  
And today I was with someone  
And it was supposed to be relaxing  
But they annoyed me so much

 **King** **  
** Then you progressed from annoyed to stressed to whatever the hell is up right now

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah basically 

**King** **  
** You said you were with someone  
Couldn’t you just leave them?

 **Cappa** **  
** Right  
I could have left

 **King** **  
** But you didn’t?

 **Cappa** **  
** I didn’t

 **King** **  
** Uh why?

 **Cappa** **  
** Hell if I know  
I ask myself this question every day.

 **King** **  
** Well then  
I’m glad

 **Cappa** **  
** Wait what?  
What do you mean?

 **King** **  
** I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s making poor life decisions

 **Cappa** **  
** What are you on about?  
I’m not making poor life decisions??

 **King** **  
** Oh right sorry  
You mean to tell me that being in the presence of someone who makes you feel like crap isn’t a poor life choice  
Got that

 **Cappa** **  
** You don’t even know me  
You’re actually being so irritating right now

 **King** **  
** And you’re being so unprofessional 

**Cappa** **  
** Excuse me what?  
You said you wanted me to talk to you about my problems  
God I can’t believe this  
I’m sorry  
I’ll leave you.  
I’m not in the right mental state right now

 **King** **  
** Shame on you

 **Cappa** **  
**????

 **King** **  
** Shame on you for calling me irritating  
Your therapist ancestors are looking down upon you

 **Cappa** **  
** My what now?

 **King** **  
** Therapist ancestors  
The ones who came before you

 **Cappa** **  
** King?

 **King** **  
** Yes?

 **Cappa** **  
** Literally what the fuck

 **King** **  
** Okay okay  
I give up  
You’re too dense to get it

 **Cappa** **  
** Get what exactly?

 **King** **  
** I’m trying to distract you

 **Cappa** **  
** By making me feel anxious?  
Or worse  
By making me yell at you?

 **King** **  
** You can’t yell at me  
Seeing as how we’re texting

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh my god you’re so annoying!!! 

**King** **  
** Cappa  
You’re breaking my heart

 **Cappa** **  
** Good

 **King** **  
** (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh my god stop

 **King** **  
** Is it working?  
Are you distracted? 

**Cappa** **  
** I hate you

 **King** **  
** No you don’t 

**Cappa** **  
** You’re unbelieve but what else is new  
That said  
I’m now fully mad at you  
So I guess it worked  
Thank you

 **King** **  
** Next time they ask you to hang out,  
Say no  
N  
O  
No.

 **Cappa** **  
** Easier said than done

 **King** **  
** You’ll learn to say it or else  
(☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ

 **Cappa** **  
** Is that a threat?

 **King** **  
** It’s a promise  
( • ᵕ •)

 **Cappa** **  
** I…  
Think I’m going to sleep now.  
Good night?

 **King** **  
** Good night  
I hope you dream of me

 **Cappa** **  
** I always dream of you

 **King** **  
** Wait really?

 **Cappa** **  
** Of course!  
You’re my sleep paralysis demon **🤗🤗🤗**

 **King** **  
** Mean!  
(`ヘ´)

 **Cappa** **  
** **😘😘😘**

 **King** **  
** (◕દ◕)

* * *

**Tuesday 10:03**

**Message Log 13**

**King** **  
** Cappa  
Good morning ☀️

 **Cappa** **  
** Good morning  
You’re late today  
Hope you didn’t sleep through your alarm 

**King** **  
** No, no **  
** Was talking to someone

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh?  
Everything okay?

 **King** **  
** Uh yeah  
Um..  
Do you have a person in your life who means well but is overbearing sometimes

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh yeah **🙄**

 **King** **  
** It’s exhausting

 **Cappa** **  
** Agreed  
Wanna talk about it?

 **King** **  
** It’s just..  
I’ve known them since ages ago  
Hell,  
I looked up to them  
And I know they care about me  
They care so much in fact  
But ugh  
The urge to press that mute button sometimes...

 **Cappa** **  
** Are they by any chance the nosy type? **👀**

 **King** **  
** Oh you have no idea  
No freaking idea!!!  
(ಠ ⌣ ಠ)

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh god  
Have you ever considered asking them to give you space?

 **King** **  
** Well,  
I’m probably gonna sound pathetic  
But  
I’m worried that if I ask them for space  
They might just leave  
You know.. :/ 

**Cappa** **  
** Oh  
You’re not pathetic for feeling this way  
It’s totally normal  
You don’t know how people can react to these sort of requests  
Some might get offended and take it personally  
And some will understand and support you

 **King** **  
** Yeah exactly  
It’s the not knowing part that makes me hesitant 

**Cappa** **  
** That’s also normal  
Especially if this person means a lot to you

 **King** **  
** They are  
I wouldn’t want to lose them  
But I want a breather you know

 **Cappa** **  
** I get it  
I wish i could give you a better advice  
But I’m the type of person who tackles problems head on

 **King** **  
** Pffftttt  
That’s a big fat lie

 **Cappa** **  
** Excuse me???

 **King** **  
** What?  
Did you suddenly forget how you ‘tackled the problem head on’ yesterday?  
(¬ _ ¬)

 **Cappa** **  
** Did you just —  
How dare you call me out on my bs!

 **King** **  
** Well, **  
** You’re not the only one who gets to do it

 **Cappa** **  
** I deserve this **😔**

 **King** **  
** Yeah you do

 **Cappa** **  
** Back to the topic at hand  
Do you trust them?

 **King** **  
** I don’t trust anyone

 **Cappa** **  
** 🙄  
Slow down edge lord

 **King** **  
** Lord?  
I thought I was a king?  
(•̀ᴗ•́)

 **Cappa** **  
** Ugh  
Shut up  
I’m trying to be serious

 **King** **  
** Hello serious 

**Cappa** **  
** I will block you

 **King** **  
** Empty threats  
But go one

 **Cappa** **  
** Thank you  
As I was saying  
If they stuck by you for so long then they’ll probably understand your need for establishing boundaries

 **King** **  
** That makes sense

 **Cappa** **  
** I feel a but coming  
(and don’t you even think about making a lame joke. I swear I will block you)

 **King** **  
** BUT  
(without a joke because I’m a mature person and not a 12 year old thank you very much)  
What if they don’t

 **Cappa** **  
** Well then  
That’s their loss  
You don’t have to compromise your own comfort just for the sake of others

 **King** **  
** This is easier said than done..  
I really don’t want to end up alone again…

 **Cappa** **  
** You’re not alone you idiot  
You’ll never be  
You have me  
I’ll always be here  
For as long as you need me

 **King** **  
** I hope you meant it…

* * *

**Wednesday 13:30**

**The Chosen Ones 😌**

**Kei 🌚**  
I need help

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
First you need to move the body to a place without furniture  
And make sure you didn’t spill any blood while you’re at it  
Then, remove the fingernails and teeth.  
You don’t want to leave anything they can use to trace the victim

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Yachi what the hell? 

**Yacchan 🐣**  
What?  
He said he needed help

 **Kei 🌚**  
YES  
WITH PICKING AN OUTFIT  
FOR A DINNER

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Oh

 **Kei 🌚**  
Yes ‘oh’  
Should I be concerned that this was your first thought?  
Also why the hell do you even know this in the first place???

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Uh future reference? 

**Dashi ✨** **  
** It’s always the quiet ones who are the freakiest **😔😔**

 **Kei 🌚**  
You are a quiet one???

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** **🤫🤫🤫**

 **Kei 🌚**  
I’m so confused right now  
I feel like I don’t know my friends as good as I thought

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Aw he called us his friends  
**🥺🥺🥺🥺**

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Character development

 **Kei 🌚**  
Can we please go back to my predicament?

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Okay  
Explain the situation

 **Kei 🌚**  
I’m going out for dinner this Friday  
And I have no idea what to wear

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Is it with YKW? **👀👀**

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Of course not  
Don’t be silly Tadashi  
It’s clearly a fancy dinner

 **Kei 🌚**  
It’s with Kuroo

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Oh

 **Kei 🌚**  
And Oikawa 

**Yacchan 🐣**  
OHHHH

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** DOES THAT MEAN???

 **Kei 🌚**  
He said he wants me to be his wingman  
But honestly I think he’s too much of a coward to go alone **👀👀**  
Don’t tell him I said that **🤫**

 **Dashi ✨**  
How’d he get you to agree  
Last time you couldn’t even look at teacups for an entire week

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
You still haven’t told us what happened 

**Kei 🌚**  
Just thinking about it makes me shudder  
But he said he’d do anything I want

 **Dashi ✨**  
Anything huh

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
He’s that desperate apparently 

**Kei 🌚**  
Indeed

 **Dashi ✨**  
Is it only the three of you?

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Aww poor kei stuck third-wheeling again.. 

**Kei 🌚**  
**🙄🙄**  
No  
Oikawa is bringing someone apparently  
His ‘protege’  
According to Kuroo

 **Dashi ✨**  
Interesting

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
How long do you think they’ll last before they jump each other

 **Kei 🌚**  
Hopefully until I finish eating  
So I could leave before that happens

**Dashi ✨**  
**😂😂😂😂**

**Yacchan 🐣**  
I’ll drop by later  
We can brainstorm outfit ideas together  
Dashi, you in?

 **Dashi ✨**  
Can’t  
Meeting Teru for dinner.  
And then _dinner_ **😏😏😏**

 **Kei 🌚**  
Ugh  
Literally no one asked

 **Dashi ✨**  
Yachi asked  
You’re just salty cuz you’re not getting any _dinner_ these days

 **Kei 🌚**  
God  
Just say sex

 **Dashi ✨**  
Kei!  
Not in front of the lady  
**😳**

 **Kei 🌚**  
*Pointedly ignores Dashi* I’ll wait for you, Yachi! **🤗**

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
*Pointedly ignores Dashi x2* See youuuu 😊

 **Dashi ✨**  
Rude!!!  
😒😒😒😒😒

* * *

**Thursday 23:55**

**Message Log 14**

**King** **  
** Cappa  
Are you up?

 **Cappa** **  
** Yes your majesty  
Still can’t sleep?

 **King** **  
** No no  
I’m sleepy **  
** Just wanted to talk to you I guess 

**Cappa** **  
** You want me to bore you to sleep you mean

 **King** **  
** Maybe

 **Cappa** **  
** Okay  
What do you want to talk about then?

 **King** **  
** Um  
I don’t know **  
** Anything?  
What are you doing this weekend?

 **Cappa** **  
** Why? 👀  
Do you wanna hang out? 

**King** **  
** Can we?

 **Cappa** **  
** No

 **King** **  
** (`ヘ´)

 **Cappa** **  
** Okay okay **  
** I have a date  
On Friday

 **King** **  
** Oh  
A date..

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah a dinner date

 **King** **  
** That’s nice

 **Cappa** **  
** You wouldn’t be saying this if you knew him

 **King** **  
** Him

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah my date **  
** But enough about me **  
** What are you doing this weekend?  
Do volleyball players even get to have a weekend? **  
** Or do you practice every single day  
That sounds exhausting 😩 **  
** But then again **  
** I was never the athletic type **  
** So even thinking about doing any sort of physical activity makes me tired  
Hey where did you go? **  
** Did you fall asleep already?  
And somehow forgot to turn your phone off? **  
** You know **  
** It’s bad for you to keep the cellular network on while you sleep **  
** I read somewhere that it can cause brain cancer  
Or maybe it’s a conspiracy theory **  
** Who knows  
I’m the paranoid type so I just turn off everything **  
** You do know that I can see your read receipts 🙄 **  
** I really hope you’re just sleeping **  
** And not ignoring me on purpose  
That would be so rude **  
** You did ask me to bore you to sleep though  
I guess it worked? **  
** 😩😩😩😩😩😩 **  
** I don’t know if I should be happy that you’re sleeping **  
** Or feel bad about myself for making you fall asleep  
It’s a weird situation you put me in **  
** You always do that by the way 😪  
Confuse me that is **  
** You asked me before if I found you boring **  
** I hope you don’t find _me_ boring 😩 **  
** That would make me sad  
Okay I’ll stop texting you now **  
** Good night King

* * *

**Friday 00:45**

**Message Log 15**

**Cappa** **  
** OH MY GOD  
I SAW YOU!! **  
** YOU SNEAKY BASTARD  
I SAW THE TYPING BUBBLES **  
** 😤😤😤😤😤 **  
** Why aren’t you sleeping? **  
** More importantly  
WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!!! **  
** Actually  
A better question would be **  
** Why am I awake? 😪 **  
** You didn’t ask but I’ll tell you anyways **  
** It’s sad boy hours  
Ugh  
I won’t unload this on you  
All this silence is weird to be honest **  
** I’m doing schoolwork **  
** And it’s killing me slowly **  
** I don’t even feel bad about sending these texts  
You said you liked it when I blew you **  
** Oh my god  
I meant blew up your phone **  
** I don’t believe in the concept of too much coffee **  
** But I think I had too much coffee 😩

* * *

**Friday 04:01**

**Message Log 16**

**Cappa** **  
** I think I transcended reality to a higher plane of existence  
Also known as **  
** I’m bored as hell 😩  
And I need to sleep **  
** Because tomorrow is gonna be a long ass day **  
** But guess what I’m doing **  
** Ugh  
I shouldn’t have agreed to go on that dinner **  
** Can you believe my friend  
He only asked me to come with him **  
** Because he needed a wingman to impress his crush  
Don’t tell him I said this **  
** But **  
** They’ve been sleeping with each other for ages **  
** He thinks I don’t know  
But I doooooo 👀🙈 **  
** He’s so annoying sometimes **  
** But  
He’s not as annoying as you are 🤭 **  
** Can I tell you something **  
** I really like it when you annoy me

* * *

**Friday 05:58**

**Message Log 17**

**Cappa** **  
** Isn’t it ironic how worried I was about you not sleeping  
But I ended up being the one staying awake? **  
** I’m supposed to go to class at like 9  
And then I have violin practice in the afternoon **  
** And _then_ I have the dinner in the evening **  
** Think I can survive?  
I hope I don’t stab myself in the eye with the bow or something 😩 **  
** I have seen it happen before  
Maybe I should skip practice **  
** No **  
** I think I’ll just take a nap before going  
If I can manage that of course **  
** This is going to be hell 😩

 **King** **  
** Oh my god  
Good morning to you? **  
** {\\__/}  
( • ◡ •)  
/ > ☀️

 **Cappa** **  
** I —  
Screw you and your cheerfulness, King 😤

 **King** **  
** Screw me yourself coward  
Though I don’t think you can do any screwing like this  
Good luck trying to stay awake 

**Cappa** **  
** I’m going to kill you 🤗

 **King** **  
** Sure, sure  
I’ll be waiting  
༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ

* * *

**Friday 15:59**

**Message Log 18**

**King** **  
** Hey  
I’m guessing you’re at practice now?  
You asked me about my plans for this weekend **  
** Remember that overbearing person I told you about earlier this week? **  
** I’m having dinner with them today  
It’s a good opportunity to talk to them about that boundary thing you mentioned  
Thank you for that by the way  
You’re so wise **  
** Are you by any chance a vampire? **  
** Guess it’s my turn to talk to myself now  
I’m reading your texts from last night and wow  
You really went on a spiral huh **  
** Didn’t realize coffee can make you go this crazy **  
** Secret weapon for future reference 

**Cappa** **  
** Future reference??

 **King** **  
** Oh you’re back  
How was your practice  
Did you stab yourself?

 **Cappa** **  
** I didn’t do any stabbing **  
** No thanks to you of course

 **King** **  
** Hey it’s your fault for chugging that sugary poison 

**Cappa** **  
** King?

 **King** **  
** Yes?

 **Cappa** **  
** Shut up

 **King** **  
** Make me

 **Cappa** **  
** Ugh I have no brain cells left to deal with you **  
** I’m leaving  
Bye 

**King** **  
** No wait! **  
** It’s boring when I talk to myself  
Tell me about your practice 

**Cappa** **  
** It was fine

 **King** **  
** Are you good?

 **Cappa** **  
** I’m passable 

**King** **  
** I kinda wanna see how good you are

 **Cappa** **  
** We all have things we want but can’t have

 **King** **  
** Why are you like this? **  
** ...  
Woke up on the wrong side of bed?  
¬‿¬

 **Cappa** **  
** I will literally commit a murder

 **King** **  
** Aw c’mon don’t be like that. I just wanna hear you play

 **Cappa** **  
** Nope **  
** Well  
Maybe after I master this new piece  
I could record myself or something **  
** But anyways **  
** Did you sleep last night?

 **King** **  
** I did  
My trainer got me the sleeping pills  
And they worked  
d(●ᴗ●)b

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s good.  
At least you’re resting now  
Unlike some of us 😩

 **King** **  
** Yeah  
Listen  
I don’t normally say this  
But  
Thank you for helping me so far  
d(〃‿〃✿)b

 **Cappa** **  
** 😳  
Am I dreaming?  
He said thank you  
I’m pinching myself 

**King** **  
** Okay  
You know what  
I take it back  
{\\__/}  
( ˘ ³˘ )  
< \

 **Cappa** **  
** Nope  
Sorry  
No take backs  
(You’re welcome 😌)

* * *

**Friday 18:57**

Kei glanced down, checking his watch again for the twentieth time in the past five minutes despite telling himself to stop. He was a little nervous and a little irritated. The lack of sleep from the night before, and the fact that he still had to go through this whole dinner fiasco only succeeded in worsening his mood further. 

He groaned loudly, and again, checked his watch for the time. It was almost seven in the evening, and Kuroo would be here any minute now. Despite his general grumpiness, however, a small part of him was also a little excited for this dinner ‘date’. 

Oikawa was loud and flashy, but he was amusing in his own way. Plus, his overseas adventures were always entertaining to listen to. The problem was that him and Kuroo being in the same room together spelled trouble. And shenanigans. And trouble _and_ shenanigans, and Kei was not ready to play the designated babysitter again, thank you very much.

The last time he was Kuroo’s ‘wingman’, it ended with them being (politely) asked to leave the izakaya. He left the place feeling so embarrassed, his brain had locked all memories pertaining to _that_ dinner in a bulletproof box, and threw away the key in a metaphorical bottomless ocean never to be seen again.

Maybe he was being overly dramatic. He hoped at least the person accompanying Oikawa was interesting. Otherwise, he might actually fling himself off a balcony or something just to avoid third-wheeling. Or was it fourth-wheeling?

He shook his head. 

_‘They better stop dancing around each other,’_ he thought, tugging at the hem of his sweater in an attempt to straighten up the already straight fabric, ‘ _or I’m taking matters into my own hands.’_

Just as he was putting the final touches on his hair, he heard Yamaguchi stop by his half-opened bedroom door.

“Wow, Tsuki! You look really good.” He said, shuffling to sit on the bed.

"Thanks." Kei replied with a shrug, not really caring about the compliment. He knew he looked great. After all, he and Yachi spent an entire afternoon coming up with this look. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at his halfhearted response. “Don’t let the enthusiasm kill you, Tsuki.” 

Kei sighed, pressing the knuckles of his fingers to his eyes behind his glasses in an attempt to rid himself of the sleep weighing him down. 

Last night had been a figurative kick to his ass, and if he focused hard enough, he’d still taste the extra, extra sweet coffee he chugged while working on his neuroscience assignment. Of course, there was also that texting binge he went on with King which he refused to even think about. 

Suffice it to say, he hadn’t even left the house yet and he was already looking forward to coming back home.

“I know, I know. It’s just that whenever Oi-kuroo is involved, at least ten of my brain cells die.”

The freckled boy blinked at him, “Uh, Oi-kuroo?”

Kei snorted.

Right. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t join them for dinner that day so he didn’t know about the ship name.

“It’s... the name Yachi and I gave them.” He replied sheepishly. 

Yamaguchi softly chuckled behind his hand, “You’re exaggerating. Besides, it’s just dinner. I wish I was invited to go!” 

“Do you, really?” He asked, unimpressed, turning to look at his flatmate.

“It’s so cool that you get to meet Oikawa-senshu. Isn’t he like one of the biggest athletes in the volleyball world?” Yamaguchi mused, “I wonder what he looks like up close.”

“Very attractive. Very annoying.” He answered, then his deep gold eyes reflected a cheeky glimmer, before he slyly added, “Why, do you want me to get you his number? You’ll have to fight Kuroo for his hand, though.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks colored, and he rolled his eyes again to hide his embarrassment, “Shut up, Tsuki!” 

Kei snickered, turning back to look at his reflection in the mirror fixing a strand of hair that refused to sit still. 

“Well, I hope you still get to enjoy it. Maybe you can force Kuroo-san to buy you a cake or something.” He said finally, before standing up. 

“That’s a given fact. I need all the carbs I can get if I’m to survive this evening.”

Yamaguchi just winked at him and left for the kitchen, probably to start preparing his and Siena’s dinners. 

Taking a deep breath, he put on his coat, and grabbed his messenger bag, pulling it over his shoulder and across his chest. He made his way over to the living room and took a seat on the couch, waiting for Kuroo to come pick him up.

 _Let’s get this over with_.

[ **T O B E C O N T I N U E D** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedisquiet)
> 
> Come say hi!


	4. Week 3 Part II: Drowning in Soup

**Friday 19:01**

**Message Log 19**

**Cappa** **  
** King  
Just a heads up  
In case I don’t reply your messages  
I’m leaving for that dinner now

 **King** **  
** You mean you actually managed to stay awake?  
Impressive  
Just don’t face-plant in the soup or something

 **Cappa** **  
** Not even going to grace you with a response

 **King** **  
** Aren’t you technically 'gracing' me with a response right now though?  
(ಠ.ಠ)

 **Cappa** **  
** This is what I get for trying to be mindful **🙄🙄🙄**

 **King** **  
** Well  
Anyways, I’m not gonna be able to text you either

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh that’s right  
You’re also meeting that friend of yours this evening

 **King** **  
** Yeah  
I’ll wish you luck if you wish me that too

 **Cappa** **  
** Well  
Let’s hope we both survive then

 **King** **  
** Good enough for me

 **Cappa** **  
** Don't drown in the soup 

**King** **  
** That’s my line!  
(◔◡◔)

* * *

**Friday 19:05**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Tsuki  
I’m waiting downstairs  
C’mon baby

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Oh my god  
You did not just say that

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
Tsuki!!  
😿😿😿😿😿

 **Kei 🌚** **  
** Alright alright  
**🙄🙄🙄**  
I’m coming down now

 **Kuroo-san 🐈**  
😽

* * *

**Friday 19:25**

After Kuroo had picked him up from his apartment building, he drove them away from the downtown area towards Tokyo’s bustling center. As they sped through the convoluted streets in Kuroo’s sleek Volkswagen Golf 8, Kei apprehensively noted the awkward atmosphere inside the car which, if he was being honest, said a lot considering the fact that Kuroo was a literal chatterbox. 

Even though he tried to play it cool, Kei knew something was weighing the older man down, judging by how tightly he was gripping the wheel and the slight frown creasing his brow. Needless to say, Kuroo wanted this night to be perfect.

“So for how long will he be staying,” He started, attempting to break the silence that settled over them.

“Three weeks. Give or take.” Kuroo answered, eyes fixed on the road ahead. 

Kei raised his eyebrows. “That long?”

Kuroo hummed. “He told me he planned to visit his ortho to check his busted knee, and warp up whatever legal ties he has left in Japan.”

Ah so that was it. Oikawa had naturalized last year, which meant this could be his last visit to Japan for a long time. No wonder Kuroo was anxious. 

“It’s admirable, if I’m being honest. To go to such lengths to achieve a dream.” Kei mused. Oikawa had his own quirks, but his devotion to volleyball was never in doubt. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo chuckled, understating what he meant, “He’s nothing if not persistent.”

Shortly after, the conversation died, and a silence fell between them that was anything but comfortable. It was obviously clear that Kuroo wanted Oikawa more than anything. The problem was Oikawa. His move to Argentina plus his indecisiveness when it came to relationships made him unable to fully commit, and it hurt Kuroo in the process. So, really, if anything was going to happen between the two of them this evening, it would have to be Oikawa’s call.

“Where are we going anyway?” Kei asked, again wanting to break the suffocating silence. 

“Uh, one of the rooftop restaurants at the Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel,” Kuroo replied, nodding his head to one of the skyscrapers in the distance, “He got a sponsored reservation.” 

After a few more minutes of driving, Kuroo switched on the left blinker, changing lanes towards the hotel’s underground garage, and parked into an empty spot designated for non-guests. He stopped the car completely and let out an uneasy breath of air. His eyes were closed and his hands were still resting on the wheel.

Kei stared at him worriedly. It wasn’t often for him to see Kuroo that nervous. He always looked confident, strong, like nothing could ever bother him. But everyone had their weaknesses, and Oikawa was his.

“Hey,” he nudged Kuroo’s shoulder to get his attention, “If he hurts you, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

A soft laugh escaped Kuroo’s lips, “I wouldn’t wish your silver tongue even on my worst enemy.”

Kei rolled his eyes, “This is what I get for trying to cheer you up.”

“Right, sorry.” He let out another breath to compose himself, “I’ll be fine. Come now, we have to meet them.” 

Kei climbed out of the car and followed Kuroo to the elevator at the far end of the garage. The older man tapped a few times on his phone, probably to message Oikawa, before he turned to look at him. 

“Tooru says we have to take the express lift to the 57th floor.” He explained as they stepped inside said lift. “I think we can reach it from here without having to go through the hotel’s main reception.”

Kei just nodded and followed after him, pressing the button for the 57th floor since Kuroo went back to texting on his phone. 

The ride was mostly silent (save for Kuroo’s fidgeting), and Kei found himself glancing questionably at the man. This had to stop, otherwise Kuroo’s anxiety would end up ruining everything.

“Tsuki, how do I look?” He asked finally, brushing away nonexistent lint from his dress pants. 

“You look fine, Kuroo-san,” Kei drawled, feeling slightly irritated by the other man’s nervousness. 

Kuroo sighed before nodding, more to himself, than Kei, before mumbling “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

**Friday 19:45**

The elevator dinged at the 57th floor, and they both stepped out. There were a handful of places around the area, with a couple of restaurants, a few bars, and Kei even spotted a high-end bookstore. He wondered about the chances of being let go early to go check the collections there.

“There they are.” Kei’s head snapped up to see Oikawa standing ahead just a few steps away with another person. Even from his current position, Kei could feel the intimidating aura the other man emitted, not to mention the impressively sharp glare he was directing at Oikawa. 

They looked like an odd pair. Oikawa had such an easygoing personality that it made no sense whatsoever for him to be having dinner with someone who was the definition of ‘bad mood incarnate’ (at least from Kei’s first impression of the man), yet Oikawa did not seem to be bothered even one bit at being on the receiving end of that scowl. If anything, it actually looked like he was at a complete ease with the other man.

“Tooru!” Kuroo called, and both Oikawa and his companion turned to them, Oikawa’s face brightening at the sight of Kuroo. “Tetsu, I’m glad you made it. It’s so good to see you again.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course. Absolutely. I’m glad we made it, too. Why wouldn’t we?”

Kei resisted the urge to roll his eyes and subtly nudged him on the shoulder. Whenever Oikawa was involved, Kuroo’s intelligence seemed to regress to that of a toddler. Him being unable to stop the stream of words flowing from his mouth was a prime example of that effect. 

For the millionth time this evening, he could tell that Kuroo wanted the ‘date’ to go well. He might have not wanted to come at first, but seeing Kuroo just barely keeping it together as he struggled to impress his long-time crush compelled him to try and help as much as possible just to get it over with. When had he gone so soft? It was disgusting. 

He cleared his throat, trying to get everyone’s attention. 

“Oikawa-san, it’s good to see you home again.” He smiled slightly.

“Kei, I told you to call me Tooru,” Oikawa beamed, then gestured to the man standing next to him who looked as if he’d rather be literally anywhere than here. 

“This is Kageyama Tobio.” He introduced, “Tobio, you know Kuroo Tetsurou, right?”

“It’s good to see you again, Kuroo-san.” Kageyama said, he bowed politely before adding, “Oikawa-san talks about you a lot.” 

Kei didn’t miss the look Oikawa shot him, before he turned to him, “And this is Tsukishima Kei. He’s a dear friend of Kuroo and I. Saved our lives a few times.” He winked.

“Hello.” Kei simply greeted.

“Right. Hello to you too.” The look in his dark blue eyes was intense, much different than the warmth he'd displayed with Kuroo just a few seconds ago. Kei instinctively had to look away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. What was that?

“Well, now that we’ve gotten introductions out of the way, shall we get inside?” Oikawa asked, clapping his hands together.

Kei glanced around to take in the restaurant they had been standing in front of when they arrived. It was more of a bistro for rich people rather than an actual restaurant which contrasted the point of a bistro, really, but Kei chose to not dwell on it. 

The host at the front led them to a cozy table by one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. They were so high up in the sky that the city’s panorama spread before them like a high definition screen at the movie theater. Kei was suddenly thankful he wasn’t acrophobic.

They all got seated, with Kei taking the chair closest to the window directly in front of Kageyama so that Kuroo and Oikawa would sit opposite each other. 

Just as he expected (and also feared), the table was filled with awkward silence. Kuroo and Oikawa kept glancing at each other but said nothing which, again, was very strange for the two of them, and a quick glance at Kageyama told him that he got something under the table he was playing with. Obviously his phone, Kei thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the clear disrespect. It wasn’t like he wanted to be here either, but he wasn’t going to be rude about it.

Kei had a good feeling that things would have moved along differently if Oikawa and Kuroo were alone. But nope, they had to drag him (and Kageyama) into this mess. And the best part? He was stuck for the rest of the evening.

“Hello,” The silence was broken when a bubbly man carrying a menu stopped by their table, “I’m Jae, and I’ll be your server this evening.” 

He placed the menu in the middle of the table then continued, “You can choose any food you would like to have, or you can order one of the special sets. The Tower, my personal favorite and our signature set, has everything.”

“That seems fine.” Oikawa smiled at the man. “Let’s get that if we’re all in agreement.”

To his left, Kuroo just nodded at the suggestion, still too nervous to attempt a proper conversation, and Kageyama only offered a simple shrug, not even bothering to look away from his phone. 

As for him...

“Can I get your biggest slice of strawberry shortcake?” Everyone at the table, including the waiter, turned to look at him.

“What? If I have to suffer you two making eyes at each other, I might as well enjoy it.” Kei dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Oikawa’s face flushed, and Kuroo glared before kicking him softly under the table.

“ _Not helping.”_ he hissed.

“Um, drinks?” The waiter asked, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment.

Kei asked for a cappuccino, Kageyama ordered a cup of warm milk, and Oikawa and Kuroo agreed to share a bottle of wine. Kei thought it was strange that a grown man would ask for milk, but it would be hypocritical of him to judge other people’s preferences seeing as how he ordered cake for dinner. 

“Alright!” Jae gave them a warm smile, “I’ll be back with your drinks.” 

Thankfully, Kuroo and Oikawa loosened up a bit, focusing more on each other. He heard Kuroo ask about Oikawa’s knee then he zoned out of the conversation. He glanced at Kageyama and found him to be still tapping on his phone, completely lost in whatever he was doing.

Kei sighed, staring through the high window to the city below. It looked so far away like another world, with ant-like people and all their problems and concerns. Up here, he could forget everything. He could forget about school. He could forget about practice. He could forget about _him_. He could forget about his job...

Speaking of job, he wondered how King was faring. 

When he turned back to the table, Oikawa and Kuroo were whispering softly, their hands almost touching. He was glad to see them finally talking at least. That said, he was starting to get bored, so he leaned back in his chair and took out his phone to text the only person who he knew would respond immediately.

* * *

**Friday 20:10**

**Message Log 20**

**Cappa** **  
** King?

 **King** **  
** Why are you on your phone?  
Go socialize

 **Cappa** **  
** Shut up!  
_You_ go socialize 😤😤😤

 **King** **  
** What makes you think I’m not?

 **Cappa**  
The fact that you’re texting me?

 **King**  
Fair.  
So what’s up?

 **Cappa** **  
** Nothing  
I’m bored  
The people I’m with are boring

 **King** **  
** That’s a rude thing to say?

 **Cappa** **  
** Since you’re responding to me  
That means you’re thinking the same about who you’re with

 **King** **  
** Yeah but I’m not gonna say it out loud? 

**Cappa** **  
** We’re texting?

 **King** **  
** …  
Good point

 **Cappa** **  
** And anyways  
If you were here  
You’d think the same

 **King** **  
** Is that so

 **Cappa** **  
** Yup.

 **King** **  
** Tell me then

 **Cappa** **  
** Well  
My friend and his crush are eye-fucking

 **King** **  
** They’re what now?  
╭( ๐_๐)╮

 **Cappa** **  
** They think they’re being subtle but I have a feeling it’ll turn into actual fucking before dinner is even served  
Not that I’m complaining or anything  
That was the whole point after all  
I just hope they don’t get caught like last time **😫😫😫😫**

 **King** **  
** Last time???  
You mean  
This happened before?

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh yeah  
And I was there to see it

 **King** **  
** See.. it?

 **Cappa** **  
** See it.. 

**King** **  
** I’m sorry?  
So basically you’re third wheeling 

**Cappa** **  
** No

 **King** **  
** What?

 **Cappa** **  
** There’s someone else here  
My friend’s crush brought his friend  
Probably so that I don’t feel like a third wheel  
But god that guy is 😬😶

 **King** **  
** Oh  
Why?  
What’s wrong with him?

 **Cappa** **  
** He’s weird  
And also creepy?

 **King** **  
** Oh?

 **Cappa** **  
** When I introduced myself  
He glared at me so hard I had to look away

 **King** **  
** Um  
Maybe you need to talk to him or something?

 **Cappa** **  
** I would  
Except he’s been on his phone the whole time  
I just looked up to check  
And yup  
Still on his phone 😬😬  
And now he’s smiling  
What about you then?

 **King** **  
** What about me

 **Cappa** **  
** Why are you on your phone

 **King** **  
** To talk to you?

 **Cappa** **  
** Touche?  
**🙄🙄🙄**

 **King** **  
** No one is talking to me anyway

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh...

 **King** **  
** Don’t ‘oh’ me  
I don’t mind  
It’s not like there’s anything I want to talk about to the people I’m with anyways

 **Cappa** **  
** People?  
I thought it was just you and your friend?

 **King** **  
** Well, not really  
There are two more people who met us at the restaurant

 **Cappa** **  
** Did your friend somehow forgot to mention this?

 **King** **  
** ‘Forgot’ you mean  
But yeah  
I don’t mind though  
I know one of them already so it’s not that terrible

 **Cappa** **  
** I see  
Did you at least talk to your friend about his nosiness?

 **King** **  
** I did

 **Cappa** **  
** And?

 **King** **  
** And..  
It was okay?  
He was more angry at himself for not noticing how uncomfortable he made me than at me telling him to give me space  
So yeah

 **Cappa** **  
** Well, I’m glad!

 **King** **  
** Me too  
Um  
Can I be honest with you?

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh  
Of course!

 **King** **  
** I’d rather talk to you instead of having to sit through this dinner

 **Cappa** **  
** OH??  
OHHHHHH????  
HOW THE TURNTABLES!!!

 **King** **  
** That’s not the right expression???

 **Cappa** **  
** It’s a joke **🙄🙄**  
But anyways  
Remember when you were begging me to stfu?

 **King** **  
** I don’t beg??  
Kings don’t beg!

 **Cappa** **  
** Sure sure  
But I’m honored  
**😌😌😌**  
That said  
We shouldn’t be ignoring the people we’re with  
So get off your phone

 **King** **  
** I will if you do

 **Cappa** **  
** Deal!

* * *

**Friday 20:33**

Jae came back into the dining area pushing a trolley that had their drinks, three display towers, and a big slice of cake, the look of utter concentration on his face was priceless. He made it back to their table without any problems and served them their orders before sending them one last blinding smile.

“Okay so that’s it. If you need any help, call me. Enjoy your meal!” He chirped, and left them to go talk to another table.

Kei was actually really impressed by the selection of bite-sized food they were served, but apparently not everyone shared his sentiment judging by the pout that made its way across Kageyama’s lips.

“You promised me curry,” He grumbled, glaring at Oikawa who remained completely unfazed. 

“I had to bribe you to come one way or another.” He winked, offering him a serving of what seemed to be chicken pieces arranged on a lettuce leaf. “In my defense though, I really thought they served curry here.”

Kageyama made a show of rolling his eyes, but he happily accepted the glorified wrap, shoving the entire thing down his throat in one go.

“Love Kei’s choice, by the way.” Oikawa then turned to him, “Never change, Four-eyes chan!”

Oh, great.

That nickname. 

Kei felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. It wasn’t like he hated it or anything. It was just that being coddled like this in front of Kuroo and that stranger made him slightly uncomfortable. 

Before he could bring himself to say something, Kuroo interjected. 

“God yes. It looks absolutely amazing. I think I might get me a slice later. Do you like your food?” He then gestured to the food towers, shifting the focus back to Oikawa, 

It worked, thankfully, and Kei was eternally grateful for that. 

Then after a few minutes of silence during which all four of them tried a small piece of everything in the collection, Kuroo and Oikawa started talking about proper diet plans for athletes, and how underappreciated sports nutrition was as a field of science. The story then quickly shifted to volleyball and the upcoming tournaments; a conversation in which only him didn’t participate. Even the silent Kageyama gave his input every now and then. 

“Oh, Tsuki, I forgot to ask, did you manage to get that online counselling job you applied for?” Kuroo spoke to him suddenly, apparently attempting to involve him in the conversation.

He really wanted to avoid talking about this, just to avoid having to answer the inevitable questions about King, but Kuroo urged him on.

“You like it, right? You were assigned to someone already, weren’t you?”

Kageyama looked up at that, eyes peering at him. 

Kei quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it’s good so far. My Case is stubborn but they’re opening up to me. I’m sure we’re making progress, even as slow as we’re going.” 

Kuroo and Oikawa nodded, satisfied with his answer. Kageyama, though… Kageyama was still staring at him, his lips pressed thinly together, his frown deepening. 

What was wrong with him? He clearly had a problem with Kei and he couldn’t exactly understand why. Other than their brief exchange before they entered the restaurant, they didn’t engage in any sort of conversation that could have prompted this clear hostility towards him. Even when he introduced himself, he’d been overly polite and courteous.

Maybe this Kageyama guy was just one of those types who come off as unintentionally unfriendly. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone on the table. He rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at the thought of who might be texting him. When he picked up the phone and checked the notifications, his smile melted into a frown as he realized the message was from Yamaguchi, who was still typing judging by the moving bubbles. 

_ <<TSUKI HELP IT’S SIENA>> _ the message had said, followed by a string of crying emojis.

“Everything alright?” Kuroo asked, noticing the sudden shift in his mood. 

“Ah, well, I don't really know. Yamaguchi just texted me something about Siena.”

“Siena?” Kei’s head snapped up, slightly taken aback by the way the cat's name rolled off Kageyama's raspy voice. That was the first time the man had directly acknowledged him after their initial introduction. 

“She’s my cat. Well, my flatmate’s cat but we’re co-parenting,” he explained as he stood up, “Excuse me, I have to make a call.”

If Kei had been paying attention, he would have noticed that just for one tiny second, Kageyama smiled, an actual animal-like grin with teeth and gums and everything, before returning back to his food, self-satisfaction clearly written all over his face.

* * *

**Friday 20:43**

When Kei came back to the table, it seemed as though everyone else had continued on with their meal without him. Just as he was sitting back down in his chair, his phone buzzed again.

He rolled his eyes. 

_Can’t a man eat his cake in peace?_

Still, he checked his phone. 

To his surprise, the notification showed a new message from King, and it was a photo apparently. 

Curious, Kei tapped on it, ignoring the confused look Kuroo gave him. When the photo finally loaded, Kei’s blood turned cold and his eyes widened. It was a photo of him, taken just a few seconds ago judging by the angle and the way his body was contorted as he was sitting down.

There was absolutely no logical nor plausible explanation as to why King was in possession of this photo. No logical explanation except for one. 

He slowly, slowly, looked back up…

And then he saw it. He saw _him_. For the first time this evening, he actually, finally saw him. 

The smile that was on Kageyama’s face told him everything he needed to know. And those dark blue eyes that glared at him for the majority of this evening were now playful and full of…. Was that amusement? Was he mocking him? Laughing at him?

He stayed silent and immobile for a long moment, eyes shifting between the photo on the screen and the smile Kage- no, _King_ directed at him. 

When had given himself away? 

Then it occurred to him. 

Yamaguchi. Siena. 

The damned cat gave him away. 

He groaned inwardly, mentally berating himself for being so careless. But then again, how could he have known?

Suddenly it all made sense to him. This was karma. After all, he did use Siena’s cuteness to get through to King. This was his punishment.

He knew he had to get away as quickly as possible. Maybe if he left immediately, he could pretend that this was actually a nightmare fueled by his lack of sleep from the night before and not a reality that could potentially get him fired. 

_You’re hallucinating, you’re hallucinating, you’re hallucinating.._

With that phrase repeating itself in his mind, he nodded reassuringly and stood abruptly from where he was sitting, his chair nearly falling with the speed at which he moved. The sudden movement knocked Kuroo’s glass off, spilling wine all over him, staining both his pants and the pristine tablecloth underneath with dark red.

Kei watched the disaster unfold right before his eyes without being able to do anything to stop it. Luckily for him, it was over as soon as it happened.

“Tuski, what the hell?!” Kuroo exclaimed, quickly putting the glass back up, and scrambling for a napkin. 

“Oh dear, here let me..” Oikawa took the cloth napkin he had in his lap and proceeded to pat Kuroo on his crotch. Kei couldn’t do anything but gawk at them. 

This night just kept getting better and better.

“That won’t do,” Oikawa finally concluded, standing up and pulling Kuroo along with him. “We’re going to the bathroom. Don’t wait for us.” 

Kei watched them quickly walk away before he could formulate a proper apology for ruining Kuroo’s expensive suit pants.

Great. Just fucking great. 

That meant he was left alone with...

“What the fuck just happened?” Hearing Kageyama’s voice brought him out of his shock, and he whipped his head to glare at the man. If looks could kill, Kei would have just committed a murder.

[ **T O B E C O N T I N U E D** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who guessed it in the previous chapter, good job!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedisquiet) in case someone wants to yell at me or something..
> 
> Also, if you're curious to know what Kuroo and Oikawa are up to, I wrote a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797708)!


	5. Week 3 Part III: About That Earthquake...

**Friday 21:03**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Kei 🌚** **  
** Kuroo san when are you coming back?  
Please it’s been 10 minutes…  
What are you doing? The bathroom is one floor down  
Oh my god don’t tell me…  
Ugh.

After Oikawa had suspiciously dragged Kuroo away to the bathroom, Kei slumped down in his chair, exhaustion and embarrassment weighing him down and he felt like shit. Burying his head in his hands, he tried to think of a plan to salvage this, but his mind drew blank. He was starting to get lost in thoughts when a loud sigh from somewhere across from him brought him back. 

Right. _He_ was still here. The bane of his existence.

Kei could sense Kageyama’s eyes boring into him but he refused to look up. Because looking up meant acknowledging the situation, and he wasn’t ready for that just yet. He needed to think, to formulate a plan, to consider his options. He thought about excusing himself from the table to go check on Oikuroo, but that would be extremely rude, not to mention very cowardly. Why wouldn’t the floor just open up and swallow him?

“Stop looking at me.” He choked, voice muffled by his hands. 

“You’re the only interesting thing around here,” he replied, and Kei could _hear_ the signature pout in his voice. “Where else am I supposed to be looking.” 

Kei groaned. The bane of his existence indeed.

He heard him then shift in his seat, “At least tell me Siena is okay.”

Wait what?

Kei’s frown was hidden away underneath his hands but he’d be lying to say he wasn’t touched at the thought of Kageyama caring about Siena. A sudden feeling of warmth spread in his chest and he found himself swallowing hard. Maybe the man wasn’t such a bad person after all. If he could show enough compassion to care about the well-being of a cat, that meant he was at least decent, right?

Apparently, he reached that point in his life where he judged people by how they treated animals. Or would treat, in this case. Wait, wasn’t there a German philosopher who said something similar? Why was he thinking about German philosophy right now? 

Right. Procrastination. Delaying the inevitable.

When he finally lifted his head up, Kageyama’s eyes slowly glided over to his, locking with them. In the few hours Kei spent in his presence, he became aware of the fact that Kageyama spoke with his eyes. He was a man of few words, and fewer expressions. The type who’d have a pout or a frown as his resting face. But the micro-movement of his eyes, the way his brows would faintly raise or fall revealed a lot about his state of emotion. Kei wondered if he knew he was doing it. How open it made him to others who could read him like this.

Realizing he was still staring, Kei quickly turned his eyes away. The look Kageyama was giving him right now seemed too personal, too intimate. What happened to that sharp glare from moments ago?

“She’s alright,” Kei answered, finally. “Yama was being melodramatic. He lost her favorite toy so she was crying and scratching at him. I told him where to look.”

He nodded, “I'm glad she’s okay.”

Then they went back to that stifling awkward silence again. Under Kageyama’s watchful eyes, Kei felt exposed. He watched every nuance, every detail, every movement he made. As if his existence depended on it. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His palms were sweaty and he was fidgeting. His leg was bobbing up and down under the table, and he kept locking and unlocking his phone every five seconds, pretending to be busy with something. 

The fact that his ’date’ was one of those silent types didn’t actually help as it meant that he had to be the one breaking the ice. Kei didn’t think it was possible for him to meet someone more introverted than he was, but life had a strange way of proving him wrong. It was ironic, really. He was very talkative in their chat conversations, but sitting here, across from each other, Kei suddenly felt tongue-tied. 

He looked around, trying to come up with something to break the awkward silence, when his eyes settled on the crumbs of his now-eaten cake. An idea formed in his mind.

“Uhm...” He started but was cut off immediately.

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” Kageyama spoke, sincerely.

“I — what?” Kei blinked, taken aback. “No, no. It’s fine. I overreacted. As usual. Please don’t apologize.” He was surprised again when Kageyama actually smiled a little. 

“I honestly wasn’t thinking when I sent that photo. I guess I just wanted to make sure it was really you.” Kageyama leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table, before continuing, “But.. Um anyways, I’m sorry for being awkward.”

Kei snorted. At least he was self-aware. “It’s fine. I was going to ask if you’d like to have dessert, just now.”

Kageyama glanced down at his empty plate, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Didn’t you just have dessert?”

Kei rolled his eyes. “That was dinner.” 

“What about Oikawa-san and Kuroo-san?” He asked, but Kei was already looking around the restaurant for Jae. 

“They can get their own desserts when they come back,” he replied, before adding, “Though I have a feeling they’ll be gone for a while.”

When he finally caught Jae’s eyes and waved him over, the waiter was at the table immediately.

“What can I help you with?” He said, eyeing the large stain of wine soiling the pristine tablecloth suspiciously before looking back at them with a forced smile. Kei knew they were being judged.

He cleared his throat, “We’d like to check your dessert menu, please.” 

“Of course, sir. Would you like me to refill your drinks in the meantime?”

Kei glanced over at Kageyama, who shook his head. 

“Ah, no thank you.” Jae bowed his head in response. He went to grab a menu from one of the host stands on the side of the restaurant, and walked back to them. 

“Here you go,” he smiled again before setting it down in the middle of the table. “Please let me know when you’re ready to order.” Then he moved to tend to another table on his way.

Kageyama looked at him, then at the single menu between them, then back at him again. “Uh.. You go ahead.” He said, pushing it slightly towards him. 

“No, you go first.” Kei insisted, pushing it back. 

“It’s fine, you wanted it more.” 

“No, I’m telling you to go ahead and choose.” Kei rolled his eyes, starting to get irritated. 

“Please, just pick something.” 

“Oh my god fine,” Kei threw his hands up in surrender, before standing up and going around the table to take Oikawa’s empty seat next to Kageyama. “There. Now we can look together.” 

Kei could have sworn Kageyama’s cheeks flushed a faint delicate pink when he sat down, but he was probably imagining things. The sleep deprivation must be kicking in. 

Since Kageyama made no move to grab the menu, Kei pulled it towards them and opened it so that both of them could check their options. He glanced at Kageyama from the corner of his eyes, and he seemed to be confused, judging by the crease between his eyebrows. 

“Do you see anything you like?” He asked after a few minutes of silence, slowly turning his head to look at Kageyama.

Kageyama only hummed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I literally have no idea what most of these things are. Are they Japanese?”

Kei breathed out a quiet laugh, "No, I think their dessert menu is Italian.”

“So, do you want to play it safe or should we take a risk?” Kageyama looked at him expectantly, and he felt his face heat up under his gaze. 

_What was that?_

Kei cleared his throat and picked up the menu again, going through the items one more time. If he was being honest, he also had no idea what most of this fancy stuff was. He could recognize certain things like gelato and tiramisu but he had no idea if Kageyama would like any of them. 

Well, he did mention taking risks.

“Well, we’re here so we might as well try our luck. I think I’ll get the strawberry gelato,” pointing to one of the pictures on the menu. “What about you?” 

Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at where Kei’s finger was resting, "If I pick the same thing, will you judge me?"

Kei laughed out loud, “No, King, I won’t judge you.” This time though, Kei was certain that he saw Kageyama flush a deep shade of red, before turning to look away. 

“Okay, I’ll call Jae, then.” Not waiting for a response, Kei waved the waiter again who walked up to them, his signature customer-service smile already plastered on his face.

“Have you decided?” He asked, taking out a digital notebook from his back pocket. 

“Uh, yes. We’d like to have two sets of these strawberry gelato cups, please.” Kei smiled back at him.

“Excellent choice. Would you also like to have fresh strawberries along with?” Jae noted their orders down.

Kei nodded eagerly in response. Of course he’d like to have more strawberries. What kind of question was that. 

“Alright, I’ll be back with your orders soon.” 

After the waiter bowed and left, Kageyama looked like he wanted to say something, judging by the way his lips parted, but he seemed to think better of it, effectively snapping his mouth shut and taking a big gulp of his complementary water. 

If Kei didn’t know any better, he would have guessed that Kageyama was nervous. But then again, he was also nervous so he couldn’t blame the guy. 

“So, um, Kageyama-kun,” He didn’t know how to say it. “You play volleyball professionally, right?”

Kageyama turned towards him, “Uh, you can just call me Kageyama,” he started before taking another sip of his water. “And yes. Currently I’m training with the national team for the upcoming Olympics.”

“Oh,” Kei replied, his eyebrows almost disappeared in his hairline. He knew Kageyama was good. How else would he be friends with Oikawa? He just didn’t know he was _that_ good. “That’s cool. I see you’re also following your passion. That’s really...admirable.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, and he chewed on his lower lip again. Kei tried to force himself to look away. It was rude to look at someone’s mouth like that. Stop it brain, stop. 

“You really think so?” He finally said, snapping Kei back to the present. 

“Of course. I’m curious, though. How did you come to love the sport?” Kei prompted, turning in his seat to properly face the other man.

Kageyama chuckled. “My grandpa. He got me interested in the game.” Then a strange look crossed his features. Something like sadness and trust and affection and longing. But above all, it was mostly pain.

“You mentioned him before. In one of our chats.”

Kageyama hummed. “Yeah.” Eyes still downcast. Kei hated that look on him. It felt wrong, for some reason.

Just then, Jae suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with their gelatos, effectively ending the conversation as Kei was starting to get anxious about what to say next. Perfect timing. 

“Enjoy!” Jae piped, turning to leave again, but not before refilling their waters.

Kei wasn’t really that hungry, but the sight of the two perfectly shaped pink scoops on the glass cup, coupled with the generous serving of fresh strawberries made his mouth water. 

He was completely focused on his gelato, he momentarily forgot the other person sitting next to him. 

“Do you need a minute? I can leave.” He heard him tease.

Kei flushed deeply. “What? No! I uh...Shut up!” He almost shouted, looking away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Kageyama laughed. “You weren’t exaggerating when you said you liked sweet things, huh.” He stated, his blue eyes twinkling with a playful glint. 

“At least I’m not obsessed with milk.” Kei retorted, crossing his arms.

Kageyama’s smile morphed into a pout as he narrowed his eyes at him threateningly. “Don’t you dare. Milk is a healthy beverage. Healthier than the sugary poison you apparently like to consume. Speaking of, aren’t you tired? You were up all night yesterday.”

Once again, Kei wished he could sink into a hole and disappear, feeling rather embarrassed because, apparently, Kageyama remembered the mess from last night. Not wanting to think about that particular subject, he cleared his throat. “It’s fine, I’m used to pulling all-nighters from time to time. But at least you got to sleep, right? Did you notice any improvements after taking the pills?” 

“I— yeah, I think I got a few more hours of sleep than usual.” Kageyama avoided his eyes, swallowing a spoonful of his gelato. 

Kei hummed, nodding his head, “That’s great but just like I mentioned, it won’t cure your insomnia. You’ll have to acknowledge this sooner or later.” 

The moment those words left his mouth, he felt Kageyama tense beside him, suddenly agitated. “Why are you talking about this now? This isn’t a therapy session.”

Kei was confused. “What? I’m just trying to help. Why are you being so defensive?” 

“Why do you keep pushing me?” 

Kei shook his head, suddenly irritated. “I’m not pushing you or anything. I simply stated something that should be obvious even to someone like you. We’ve been going in circles for weeks now. It’s my job to try and fix—” He snapped his mouth shut, effectively stopping himself when he realized the direction the conversation had taken, his gold eyes wide. 

The look Kageyama gave him was dark, rigid, and cold. Kei knew he struck a nerve without needing the other to say anything. Because Kageyama spoke with his eyes, and right now, those eyes looked at him with so much indignation, so much _bitterness_ , he felt himself shrink under their harshness. 

Kei slowly held up both of his arms, “I’m sorry. That was completely out of line. I didn’t mean to say it like that.” He stated, before immediately regretting it, as the glare directed at him only turned worse.

Before he could even attempt to formulate a better apology, Kageyama turned around, grabbed his jacket, and stood up. “You can wait for Oikawa-san and Kuroo-san on your own. Maybe you can even take the time to think of a way to fix me since apparently I’m so fucking broken.”

Kei blinked, feeling dread creeping over him like an icy chill. His heart was beating as if it would rather just stop and he couldn’t force himself to move or say anything. He wanted to scream but he was paralyzed. 

“I don't think I even want you as my counselor anymore.” He said over his shoulder, already walking away from the table.

Hearing this said to him directly snapped him out of his trance. He sprang up from his seat, and grabbed one of Kageyama’s retreating hands firmly. “I will not let you go until you listen to me. Then you can decide if you still want to leave or not. You can either sit back down and listen or I can just yell at you. Your choice.”

Kei knew they were probably making a scene, but he refused to back down or look anywhere, else his resolve might waver. He prepared himself mentally for the inevitable verbal whiplash, but that never came. Instead, Kageyama just blinked at him a few times before breaking in uncontrollable laughter. Loud and harsh and completely devoid of emotion. Kei just stared at him. 

Well, that was unexpected. But then again, nothing about the man in front of him was predictable. He silently hoped that his outburst from a few seconds ago had worked. 

If someone told him just a few weeks ago that he’d be this close to throwing hands with a pro-volleyball player, a player who happened to be on the national Olympics team no less, in the middle of a high-class restaurant on the 57th floor in Tokyo, he would’ve offered to check that person into a mental hospital. 

Kei could feel the eyes of the other guests watching them, _judging_ them. He even spied Jae from the corner of his eyes, slowly inching closer, probably attempting to defuse the situation. Shaking his head, Kei pulled the still laughing Kageyama back to their table, and forcibly sat them both down before leveling him with a glare that was sufficient enough to shut him up. He heard Jae’s sigh of relief from somewhere behind, and made a mental note to ask Oikawa to tip the poor waiter extra. Their drama was definitely above his pay grade. 

Kei dared a glance at Kageyama who looked more calm now, before starting on his half-thought out speech. “Look. I’m sorry. I genuinely am. To be honest, I’m not really good at communicating the points I want to make. Especially when I get frustrated which seems to be happening more frequently whenever you’re involved. Please forgive me. As you can see, I’m still learning.” 

Kageyama’s eyes searched his face before releasing a long sigh, his lips morphing into his signature pout. “You picked a wrong career path, then.”

It was his turn to laugh now because that statement wasn’t completely wrong. “I want to help people deal with whatever shit life throws at them, you know? To give them a chance for a normal life or offer some advice on how to overcome some of the bad things they experienced.” He shook his head, “I probably sound so cheesy right now.”

He didn’t know what else to say, but he hoped Kageyama could at least recognize the sincerity in his voice. So he chose to lower his head, instead, only to realize they were still holding each other’s hands. Kei was about to slowly release Kageyama’s hand, but the other tightened his grip, refusing to let go. And Kei let him.

Before Kei could say anything, Kageyama spoke up, ”November 11, 2011. Do you know what happened then?”

Kei felt the other’s hand tremble in his, he saw sadness, almost despair in his eyes and he swallowed hard. “The Earthquake.”

“Everyone talks about the earthquake. But what came after was worse.” 

“You mean the floods?”

Kageyama just nodded, taking a shaky breath. “If you check the figures, the floods claimed more lives than the initial earthquake.”

Kageyama looked so vulnerable, and Kei wondered if he was even allowed to see something so intimate from someone he barely knew.

“Who was it?” He asked finally. Kageyama turned towards the window overlooking the city, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“My grandpa.”

Kei swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment. Of course he knew all this. It was in the files after all. Everything about the incident was recorded. Case 198 was deeply affected by this tragic loss of his grandfather. In the files, it was reported that almost an hour after the initial earthquake, a tsunami flooded the Sendai Airport near the coast of Miyagi. The waves were so high and violent, they swept away cars and planes and flooded various buildings as they traveled inland. His grandfather was in the airport when it happened. According to his death certificate, there wasn’t even a body to be recovered. His file also mentioned that he received counselling when he was younger; mostly from teachers and school advisors, but nothing professional. At the end of his last term in middle school, they concluded that he recovered from the initial shock of losing a close relative, and that was that. 

Kei knew all of this, yet still… 

To hear it from Kageyama personally, to see how much pain and anguish it caused him... It felt different. More personal. Kei could tell their relationship had progressed from a counselor and his Case to something else and didn’t know what to think of it. How to _deal_ with it. Not yet anyways. 

When he opened his eyes again, Kei was shocked to see tears rolling down Kageyama’s cheeks. 

_He was crying._ He thought. _He was crying because I refused to keep my mouth shut._

“Kageyama...” He called softly, reaching forward with his free hand to brush some of the tears away. Kageyama looked up at him, eyes searching his face. “I’m sorry, Kageyama. I really am.” He tried to hold his gaze, but the other just shook his head and pulled away, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Kei was about to speak up when Oikawa and Tooru strolled back into the restaurant, looking surprisingly refreshed. He knew something must have happened between them judging by the limp in Oikawa’s step and Kuroo’s new pair of pants. Had he been less emotionally and mentally drained at the moment, he would’ve chided them and demanded an explanation. He would have to interrogate Kuroo about this later.

Oikawa smiled, “Sorry it took us so long I hope we—“ he trailed off, sensing the strange tension between them.

“Uh, everything alright?” Oikawa's handsome face twisted when a frown made its way across, wincing as he took Kei’s seat and pulled Kuroo down next to him. 

Kageyama’s head was still turned so Kei just nodded, answering for both of them. “We ordered desserts but now it’s all melted.” He pointed to the pink puddle in front of him. 

“You can ask for something else if you want.”

Kei just shook his head. He didn’t want anything. No, scratch that. He did want something. He wanted to go back home, crawl under his blanket and just sleep. Maybe snuggle with Siena first.

Thankfully they didn’t stay long after that. Both Kuroo and Oikawa chose to skip desserts so they left immediately after paying for the dinner. Kei made sure Jae was tipped generously for putting up with them. And when it was time for them to go their separate ways, Kageyama still refused to look at him even as they said their goodbyes. 

Sitting in Kuroo’s car once again, his mind kept wondering if he had maybe pushed him too hard. If he had crossed a line. 

As he drove them back, Kuroo glanced at him a few times from the corner of his eyes, but otherwise gave him space, not asking any questions and Kei was eternally grateful. 

He checked the notifications on his for the first time since they left, and wasn’t surprised to see no new messages from King. He needed time to process what happened this evening. Kei just hoped he wouldn’t withdraw like he usually did. 

Sighing, he rested his head on the cold window and let the soft music playing from the radio and the bright streets of Tokyo calm his nerves. 

Tomorrow. He’ll deal with this tomorrow.

**Saturday 11:03**

**Message Log 21**

**Cappa  
**Hi King  
I don’t want to overstep  
But I’m a bit worried about you  
Actually I’m a lot worried about you  
Yesterday was... intense  
And I recognize that I made you upset  
So I’m really sorry about that  
I just hope you don’t shut me out  
Of course you don’t have to answer  
But I thought I’d let you know anyway  
I’ll be here when you’re ready  
  
She says hi :3

**Saturday 14:57**

**The Chosen Ones😌**

**Dashi ✨** **  
** Tsuki leave your bedroom challenge

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
He’s still in there? It’s almost 3 in the afternoon

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** I knowwww

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Did YKW call or something?

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** No I don’t think so  
He came back after dinner yesterday and just locked himself in  
Didn’t even wake up for coffee  
And you know he literally lives on that stuff

 **Kei 🌚**  
I’m literally here

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
HE LIVES

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** HE LIVES

 **Kei 🌚**  
🙄

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Are you okay?  
Why are you hiding in your room?

 **Kei 🌚**  
I’m absolutely not okay  
And I don’t want to talk about it

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
😬

 **Dashi ✨** **  
** Can we help?

 **Kei 🌚**  
I don’t know  
I just want to be alone for a bit

 **Yacchan 🐣**  
Okay  
We’ll be here if you change your mind

**Saturday 17:38**

**Message Log 22**

**King** **  
** You’re unbelievable

 **Cappa** **  
**????

 **King** **  
** Using Siena to get me to respond  
You know I couldn’t just ignore her little ‘hi’  
(`ヘ´)  
Shame on you  
Same on your family  
Shame on your cow

 **Cappa** **  
** I —  
What?  
Wait  
Is this a Mulan reference? 

**King** **  
** Maybe maybe not

 **Cappa** **  
** You know what  
I’m not even going to deny it  
I stooped this low

 **King** **  
** There’s no hope for you  
But anyways  
I wanted to tell you that I’m fine  
I’m not upset anymore

 **Cappa** **  
** That’s good

 **King** **  
** Yeah…

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah…

 **King** **  
** So...

 **Cappa** **  
** So?

 **King** **  
** Where do we go from here?  
You know who I am now

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah

 **King** **  
** Will you be in trouble?

 **Cappa** **  
** No.  
I mean I don’t think so?  
It wasn’t intentional.  
I could report this and we’ll both get reassigned.  
You to another counselor and me to another case

 **King** **  
** Oh..  
And if you don’t?

 **Cappa** **  
** Then…  
I’ll be breaking company policy  
But…  
I don’t know

 **King** **  
** What?

 **Cappa** **  
** I mean I don’t want to do something that might end up hurting you..  
So please be honest with me

 **King** **  
** I —  
Okay?

 **Cappa** **  
** Do you want me to stay or would you rather get someone else?  
Yesterday you said you don’t want me to be your counselor anymore…  
Do you still feel the same?

 **King** **  
**...

 **Cappa** **  
** It’s fine  
You don’t have to answer now  
And also you don’t have to lie to make me feel better  
Do what you think is best for you  
But just so you know  
I really like working with you  
Despite everything…

 **King** **  
** So you’re willing to break company policy for me?

 **Cappa** **  
** Yeah I guess I am

 **King** **  
** Wow  
You’re getting sappy  
I think this is your equivalent of a love confession.. 

**Cappa** **  
** Ugh  
Instant regret  
🙄🙄🙄

 **King** **  
** Well, I don’t need time to think about anything  
Because I too like ‘working with you’  
Even though you’re a pain

 **Cappa** **  
** Hey!!

 **King** **  
** Fine.  
You’re a pain _sometimes_

 **Cappa** **  
** How’s that any better

 **King** **  
** Take it or leave it

 **Cappa** **  
** Ugh  
Fine I’ll take it  
If it means you’ll shut up

 **King** **  
** You say that now but I know you like talking to me  
I mean you literally just confessed

 **Cappa** **  
** I didn’t confess!  
Stop saying weird things  
But I’m glad we reached an agreement 

**King** **  
** Great  
So we’re back to our usual schedule  
You annoying me  
And me pretending to be ‘cool and mysterious’

 **Cappa** **  
** God why are you like this?  
I liked you better yesterday

 **King** **  
** You mean when I was crying?  
Didn’t know you were into that ԾᴗԾ

 **Cappa** **  
** Oh my god  
Goodbye I’m leaving

 **King** **  
**Coward  
(￣ ^￣)

[ **E N D O F W E E K 3** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great earthquake actually took place in March, 2011. I changed the timeline a bit to fit the story with middle school Kageyama. Of course, the actual disaster was devastating and even now, people are still suffering from all the losses incurred, so please don't think that I'm romanticizing this event in my story.
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedisquiet) in case someone wants to yell at me or something..
> 
> Also, if you're curious to know what Kuroo and Oikawa are up to, I wrote a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797708)!


End file.
